The Phoenix Ivorra: Resurrection
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Dusk is gone, Cybres is restored. But everyone is miserable without the young Halfling. But when Ben gets a mysterious message from Prima, it's up to him, Jack Darby and Michael to save the shattered spark of their friend. But, not everything is as it seems...Final Installment in the Phoenix Ivorra trilogy. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Deliverance

**I'm back, just like I promised. I won't be able to post anything for the next few days, but I can answer questions (Gram doesn't have internet but my phone does). And here we go. I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 1

Deliverance

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

Tears ran down my face as Michael gave a single heartbreaking scream. He held Dusk close to his chest, rocking back and forth and sobbing uncontrollably.

To have a family member, a _daughter_, be lost for many years, then come back…and die three days later…

There are no words to describe the agony he had be going through.

Michael sat there for I don't know how many minutes, unmoving. He finally looked up at us, tears streaming.

We came over to him and put a comforting hand on him.

I looked down at my sister's body.

Her eyes…I'd always seen them a brilliant sapphire blue, sometimes black. Never grey. They stared lifelessly past me and I couldn't bare it.

I brushed my fingers over her eyes, closing them. Her skin was icy to the touch, so cold it burned.

But she looked like she were just sleeping.

I looked up at the planet and immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Shouldn't Cybres be revived by now?" I asked, softly.

Cybretron had been instantly revived when we put the cybermatter straight into Primus' spark.

Everyone looked up, despair painted on their faces.

"Too little, too late," Michael murmured, tears rolling down his fair cheeks again as he held Dusk's head to his own, "We were too late,"

I bowed my head, looking into the glyph-like cracks that etched themselves deep into Cybres' crust.

Maybe all the way down to the core.

A pale flicker caught my eye. I bent down and looked deep into the rift next to me.

There it was again!

A bright, electric blue glow that came closer and closer.

"Guys…" I started, "It worked,"

Ben and Wheeler knelt down next to me and I pointed down into the rift…

Right as bright blue energa welled from the glyph, spilling over the ground. More glyphs burned blue as energa spilled from the cracks, immediately flooding the area and if Michael said the whole planet had these rifts…the planet was flooding too!

But it kept getting higher.

Now it was up to our knees.

Michael's head shot up as he realized what was going on.

"Jack, get Ben into the air, _NOW!_" he barked.

"I can't," Wheeler said, "I can't shift when I'm hurt like this, I'll crash into the ground,"

Michael then turned to me.

"Get him as high as you can, try to make it out of the atmosphere,"

"Why?" I asked as I transformed, "Is somethi…"

"DO IT!" Michael ordered before putting a hand to his comm., "Silver, get the humans off the ground, hurry!"

There was a long pause.

"Cybres is flooding," he said, "They'll drown from lack of oxygen."

Another pause.

"Hurry!" he finally said as I collapsed into my alt and Ben put a foot in the cockpit, "We don't have much t…"

And the Well pretty much exploded, the energa washing over our heads.

Ben was swept from the cockpit and I transformed, looking for him. I found him lying on the ground, unconscious.

I picked him up and transformed around him, waiting out the flood.

As the energa swept over my frame…I felt old scars and dents being erased, I felt…new.

* * *

Silver POV

We didn't even have time to get Amber to high ground before the flood came for us. I made a little pocket of air that covered Amber's nose and mouth so that she could breathe, but that was all.

I _meant_ to cover her completely…but I didn't have time.

I relaxed as the energa pulsed around my frame, easing my fear and my sorrow. But not erasing it.

* * *

Authoress POV

Within moments the planet was engulfed in an electric blue tide. From space, the dull grey surface of Cybres was a shimmering, undulating blue that continued to get brighter and brighter until it became blindingly bright…

The planet pulsed once brightly, and a shockwave of brilliant blue screamed away from it before dissipating and leaving behind a shining silver and blue planet.

* * *

Ben POV

When I woke up, the flood had just suddenly disappeared. Jack let me out and I hit the ground right as both Wheeler and Michael yelled to the sky.

_"Delivera!"_ the both cried, _"Delivera!"_

* * *

Sean POV

Honestly, I don't know how I survived that, Jackie had me in his alt as far as I could tell…when he let me out, the Autaris and Soruns around us lifted up a shout.

_"Delivera! Delivera!"_

* * *

June POV

As soon as the flood receded, Amber woke up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were hurt very badly," I said, "You need to…"

"What do you mean hurt badly?" Amber demanded, "I feel _great_! Better than I have in _years_!"

"Your shoulder," I replied, pulling down her sleeve…and I stopped.

Amber's wound was gone.

I heard Cybreian voices raising up in the distance, but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

Amber hopped off the berth.

"Why are they saying delivered?" she asked, looking at me, "Whoa! Hey, I understood that!"

She broke into a grin.

"I can't wait to tell Dusk!" she started, "Where is she?"

I didn't say anything.

* * *

Ben POV

"We have to get her back to Iadail," Michael said, standing with Dusk's body in his arms, "She…she deserves a hero's burial,"

I closed my eyes, still not believing she was dead.

She was my world.

"C'mon," Jack whispered, "Michael? Do you think Healer would give us a Bridge?"

He nodded mutely and Wheeler made the call instead.

"Hey," I started, "Wheeler, your leg…it's fixed!"

The _Ivorra_ looked down at it and gave a short laugh.

"Guess the resurrection of Cybres heals our wounds too," he started, "Darby's armor doesn't look so dinged up anymore,"

"If it heals…" I started, hope rising in me, "Then Dusk should live too!"

I walked over and placed a hand on her pale shoulder, shaking it.

"Dusk, wake up Sweetspark," I said, smiling.

She didn't move.

"Dusk?"

Silence.

She didn't even open her eyes.

My hands shook and I laid my head on her still, unmoving chest, hoping to hear a faint note of her song…

Nothing.

Fragging _nothing_!

She was gone.

Really, really gone.

**Well, that's it for now. Next is Dusk's return to Iadail and her funeral...and Ben gets to have a little "chat" with a certain Autari ****_Ivorra. _****Any guesses?**

**Song in title: ****_Deliverance _****by City of the Fallen **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Maybe It's Just A Dream?

**What's this? Another update, wait, _TWO_? Huh, guess I was able to find some place with internet :) I'll stop talking, here we go! Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 2

Maybe It's Just A Dream?

Amber POV

I heard the Autaris all cry out from outside the castle walls. I ran out of the room, Dr. Williams tried to stop me but she couldn't catch me.

I could see Ben and Jack's (both of them) and Michael's heads coming slowly through the crowd.

I pushed my way through the group of people and 'Taris. Ben looked weighed down by something, he was moving a lot slower than usual.

Sirius bounded up behind me, eager to see Jack and Ben and Dusk…

Speaking of Dusk…where was she?

"Ben!" I shouted, pushing through the last wall of people…

I stopped as I saw what Ben had in his arms.

Dusk.

Oh dear God it was Dusk.

"No," I breathed, "No oh God NO!"

I ran forwards and put a hand to Dusk's ice cold wrists. I hoped to find a pulse even though I knew I wouldn't find one.

I heard Sirius whine from below me and he reared up to see Dusk's still form. The dog gave a weak woof and whined again.

When Dusk didn't respond he started licking her, trying to get her to wake up.

"She won't wake up," I replied brokenly.

Sirius started to howl incessantly.

"You promised me," I wept, "You promised me we'd grow old together and when we were old, wrinkled, blue-haired prunes we'd have matching rocking chairs and sit on the porch laughing at the whippersnappers whining about how their cell phones weren't new enough or something! You _promised _me!"

I put my head in my hands.

_"YOU PROMISED ME!"_ I wailed, sinking to my knees.

But shouting wouldn't wake her.

She was gone.

* * *

Ben POV

The funeral was beautiful…but I left halfway through it.

Once they lay Dusk on the stone platform, with blue and silver flowers woven in her hair, her circlet shining on her forehead, her bow beside her, her sword laying clasped in her hands…

I couldn't bear it.

Hours later, I found myself asleep.

_"Benjamin,"_ a voice called.

I looked around, I was not in my room…

I was at Omega's Well.

_"Benjamin Castora,"_ the voice called again.

I turned around to see a tall, slender woman who I swear could have been Silver's twin except for a few minor differences.

"Who are you," I demanded.

The woman's electric blue eyes softened in sadness as her molten silver wings twitched slightly.

_"My name is Prima,"_ she answered, _"I am Cybres itself,"_

"You're the one Dusk woke up," I whispered, the light clicking on, "You're the reason she's _dead_!"

I clenched my fists.

"If it wasn't for you…then she'd still be alive!" I snapped.

_"Benjamin,"_

"Don't you Benjamin me," I snarled, "You killed my Dusk!"

_"I did no such thing,"_ Prima said, _"If you would listen to me for a moment…"_

"Save it!" I growled, turning away, "I don't want to talk to you,"

_"Not even if I bring you the chance to bring her back?"_

I froze and turned back around.

"What?" I demanded, "Why didn't you say you knew how to get her back!?"

_"You would not allow me to speak,"_ Prima replied tersely, _"Now, are you willing to listen to me?"_

"I guess,"

_"You recall the place Michael once told you about, the Circle of Stars?"_

"Something about the Evenstar being put there and that its where the Maker made your universe."

_"It is also the place where you and two others are to bring the Phoenix _Ivorra_ back to life from her ashes,"_

"Two others?"

_"Before she died, Dusk chose three champions, you being one of them Benjamin,"_

"And the other two?"

_"They are marked, just as you are,"_ Prima replied, holding her hand palm up.

What looked like a circle materialized in the air above it. Close inspection revealed a crescent moon on the right side, a phoenix on the other, a sun in the center of the circle and a tiny eight-point star inside the sun's circle.

_"It is upon your neck, just as theirs are,"_

"So I'm supposed to look at peoples necks?" I asked skeptically, "They're going to think I'm part vampire or something,"

Prima laughed, a silvery soprano.

_"The others will search for you as well," _ she finished, _"Once you have reunited, Benjamin, you must take Dusk's body to Darksphere,"_

"Isn't that the planet with stuff engineered to kill first as questions later?"

_"We did not want just _anyone_ to find the portal into the Infinite White, in which the Circle of Stars resides,"_

"So…when I get there…what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

_"The reason why Dusk did not resurrect when Cybres was reborn is because her spark had been shattered into seven pieces and scattered in the Infinite. You must find each Soul Shard and reunite them at the Circle of Stars,"_

"Find shards, put 'em back together…save Dusk, sounds easy,"

_"Be warned young one"_ Prima started, _"The path will not be easy, you shall find many things are not as they seem,"_

"Got it,"

_"And one last piece," _Prima added, _"Once you have found the other two Champions…you shall have seven days to find the Infinite, rescue each shard, and piece them together again."_

"That short?!" I demanded.

_"The Maker created our universe in seven days…you are not creating a universe, Benjamin, you are finding seven shards."_

I sighed, "Alright, I accept."

Prima smiled warmly at me.

_"Benjamin, you know…I sense great things about you. I sense each of the Seven Pillars of which the _Ivorras_ stand by within you. Perhaps you are an _Ivorra, _the first from Second Earth,"_

"I don't want to be an _Ivorra_," I mumbled.

_"It is not something we choose, Benjamin, it chooses us,"_ she said, _"But…is time for you to wake,"_

"What?"

_"Wake up, Benjamin,"_

"Wait! What did you mean by things are not as they seem?"

_"Wake up,"_

"But you're not answering my questions!"

She opened her mouth but instead of her lilting soprano…I heard Jack yelling at me.

"WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes and saw Jack leaning over me.

"Phew, good, you're still alive," he nodded.

"Of course I am," I growled, getting up, "What is it?"

"You kicked me awake," Jack replied dryly.

I looked around the room.

Huh, must have fallen asleep in his room and not mine.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"Yeah, no problem," he replied, scratching his neck.

"What's wrong with your neck?" I asked.

"Hmm this?" he asked, turning it towards him, "Don't know…it showed up last night. Itches like crazy though."

It was the same symbol that was on my neck.

"Hey," Jack started, "You've got the same mark too!"

"There's one more of us," I said.

"What?"

"I'll explain later…but we have to find the other person with the same mark on his/her neck."

"Why?"

"Because it'll save Dusk,"

Jack's eyes lit up…and he bolted out of the room.

…

Hours later, we finally rejoined in the burial room. Dusk still lay on her bier, Sirius faithfully standing guard beside it…he hadn't moved since we put Dusk there. Not to eat, not to drink, not even when we rubbed his ears (he growled at the one doing it, as if they were disturbing his duties) but other than that…he just sat there, so still you thought he was a statue.

But today, there was also someone kneeling beside it.

Jack and I came closer and I spotted the mark on the man's neck.

The man stood up and faced us, freezing as he did.

I blinked…it was all I could do.

The man before us was Michael.

Dusk had chosen those from the worlds she knew best.

Second Earth: Me, Cybertron: Jack, Cybres: Michael.

We were her Champions.

And we were her only hope of living again.

**Bet none of you were expecting it to be _her_ did you? I did get some good guesses. Michael, Silver, Tomosal, Gabriella...but Prima was who I had planned. I'll get the third chapter up as soon as I can!**

**Song in title: ****_Monster _****by Skillet **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. We Are the Champions

**And here's the third chapter!**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 3

We Are the Champions

Michael POV

"Let me get this straight," Silver started, "According to Ben, Dusk chose the three of you to be her champions…that are to bring her back to life?"

"Strange but true," I replied.

"And you want us to bridge you three and _our daughter's body_ over to Darksphere to find a portal to a limbo of some sort…"

"The Infinite White, yes,"

"Whatever, so that you can find the Circle of Stars and bring Dusk back to us,"

"You forgot the part where we were supposed to find the seven shards of Dusk's spark and put them back together," I added, "And we have seven…well, barely seven…days to do it,"

"Michael the idea is crazy!" she protested, pulling at her hair, "Dead is dead, remember?"

"You, Bryse and I are living protests of that…remember?" I asked, "Mission City: Bryse, Egypt: You, and then June 21 about seventy years ago? Yeah, I still remember that day,"

She shuddered, remembering.

"We've got to _try_," I murmured, "Please, Sil, even if we don't get her back…we still need to try,"

She sighed.

"You come home in less than perfect condition I'll scrap you," she warned.

I embraced her.

"I'll be fine," I promised.

"There is one problem though," Silver frowned as we released one another.

"And that is?"

"How in the Abyss are you going to get her body away from her dog?"

I grimaced.

I didn't think of that.

* * *

Ben POV

A few hours of coaxing, begging, threatening, and bribing later…Jack, Michael and I, bleeding from numerous scrapes and bites and half deaf from barking, managed to get Sirius to back away from Dusk so we could take her with us.

"I never knew that dog could be so vicious!" Jack exclaimed as I carried Dusk out of the palace.

"Thank Ironhide for that," I grumbled.

"Uncle Aaron," Jack stated in disbelief.

"He tormented that dog so much…" I sighed, "He was afraid Sirius would, and I quote, 'Leak lubricants all over my foot'."

Jack burst out laughing, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Wait, he _actually_ said that?" he asked as he sobered up a bit.

"I was there," I replied, shaking my head, "I was what…around Raf's age when he said it? I had just met the 'Bots…'Bee's first charge, Sam, well…he was my baby sitter. My grandparents went out for a conference in Vegas, I got stuck with Sam and met 'Bee and Prime and the others."

"You were one of the very first to see them," Jack asked incredulously.

"Me, Sam, and Mikaela, yeah," I shrugged, "Mom and Dad were the first to see any of them actually…but they saw a 'Con so I don't know if that counts or not,"

"Boys," Michael growled, "let's go,"

I looked up just in time to see him unsheathe that same sword he used to fend off the Soruns.

The blade rippled with flames as soon as he unsheathed it, the flames then ran up Michael's arms, forming a fiery armor of some sort.

Michael closed his eyes, and the armor disappeared.

"Whoa," I breathed, earning a slight smile from the High King.

"We don't have all day," he finally said, "Hurry, Healer and Ratchet have the Bridge to Darksphere waiting for us,"

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

We stood in front of the Autari Bridge and faced Ratchet, Silver, my parents, and Healer.

"You _sure _you want to go through with this, Jack?" Ratchet asked.

I nodded, throwing my elder sister's body a quick look.

If I hadn't known any better, I would have said she was only sleeping.

"A word of caution," Healer started, and I noticed his voice was a bit lower than Ratchet's, but maybe that was the music-sounding accent, "Anything and _everything_ in Darksphere is engineered to kill anything in its sights. Do not eat anything, do not drink anything, do not fall asleep there, and by Prima's Wings, do not even _breathe _the air there,"

"I'm screwed then," Ben muttered.

"Want me to help you out?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess," he shrugged, "Make me an Autari, as long as I get to see my Dusk again, I don't care."

"An Autari?" Silver asked, "If he is able to become an Autari…then he has a human form as well as a mech form,"

"Huh?" Ben and I both voiced.

"Cybreians are graced with the ability to shift to human form," Healer replied, and to prove his point, he did so before changing back, "He need not breathe in human form, as we do not, I only advise that once you enter the Infinite White, to let him back into his normal form."

Ben shrugged.

"Do it," he said.

I laid a hand on him and he shifted under my touch. My hand ended up being on the very top of his pede…before a bright, white glow flared around him…and Ben's normal appearance stood before me.

The only difference…was that his eyes were blue, and specked with six, maybe seven, silver dots around the pupil.

Strangely like Dusk's.

I heard Silver whisper something in a language that was not Cybertronian, Cybreian, nor any language spoken on Earth.

Michael cleared his throat.

"Ready?" he asked.

Ben and I nodded and walked up to the now opened bridge.

Michael embraced Silver one last time.

"I'll be back, I promise my Ringer," he smirked.

Silver lightly smacked his shoulder, "You'd better, Regnir,"

Michael gave a lighthearted bark of laughter and turned towards us.

"Alright, Dusk," Ben said, "Let's get you back to the land of the living."

"Next stop," Michael murmured, "Darksphere,"

And we stepped through the Bridge…

Into complete darkness.

**Next time, I get to have a little fun with the three...Darksphere's nightmares are going to come to life! If you guys have any ideas of monsters or trials the three could face on their way to the Infinite White, let me know!**

**Song in title: ****_We Are the Champions _****by Queen. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Dark Side

**Chapter four is the Trial of the Heart/Soul. Hope ya'll like it!  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 4

Dark Side

Ben POV

"Welcome to Darksphere," Michael muttered grimly.

"I can't see my hand in front of my face!" Jack protested.

"We're in a cavern, Darby," the High King growled, "Now, come on,"

"Hold up," I started, "Why are we in a cave?"

"Because," Michael snapped, "Darksphere residents are drawn towards light, there's none in the cavern. We've checked. Now let's _go_!"

He growled softly to himself in Cybreian and I realized in shock I could understand him.

Let's just say, Silver'll have to wash his mouth out with soap.

We walked towards the mouth of the cave. With each step I could feel Dusk's weight getting heavier and heavier, her skin's icy coldness seeping into my own and sending shivers down my spine.

And we stepped out.

"I still can't see anything," Jack grumbled.

"Use your optics," Michael growled.

I heard Jack give a low, rumbling growl of his own…but in a few seconds, a royal blue glow lit up the area in front of us from high above.

_"What is with those two, Dusk?"_ I thought.

I smiled to myself.

_"Huh, look at me, you can't hear me,"_ I finished with a shake of my head, _"you're dead,"_

Something had gotten into those two, and I wanted to know what.

"Don't worry," I said to Dusk, "We'll get you get you back to normal,"

My eyes cast a ghostly blue light over her deathly pale face.

"What's wrong now?" Jack demanded.

"You two's attitudes, that's what," I replied calmly.

"You know what…?" Michael started.

And that's when I heard it.

A lilting, sweet laugh poured from the darkness.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I dunno," Jack replied, squinting into the half-light.

"Ben…"

I froze. I knew that voice…

But it couldn't be! She was dead?

"Ben, is that you?" the voice called, right as…right as _Dusk_ walked out of the swirling, black fog.

My heart, now spark, leapt up into my throat.

Familiar sapphire eyes lit up as they locked onto me.

"Oh, Primus it _is_ you!" she cried, coming at me.

"It…it can't be," I whispered, "You're _dead_!"

Dusk gave a light laugh.

"Prima put my spark back together, she just needed you to come find me," she smiled, "C'mon, I want to show you something…"

She gestured out into the darkness…no, not dark…it was a beautifully decorated room.

With a bed in the center of it.

I looked back up at her…

Oh Primus, what was she wearing?

It looked like she was covering as little skin as possible…I could see…

I averted my gaze.

"What's wrong?" Dusk asked in a slight pout, "Isn't this what you want?"

"We're not married," I muttered, trying to look anywhere but at her.

"Does that matter?" she asked, tilting my chin up to look at her, "You and your morals…I know you want this…"

I couldn't speak.

* * *

Michael POV

_"Michael,"_ Silver's voice purred softly.

I looked up and saw my wife standing there smiling at me, hands outstretched.

"I miss you already," she whispered.

I rubbed my eyes. This was impossible! Silver stayed at Iadail. I _knew _that! She even told me she was staying at Iadail. Silver didn't lie to me. Never had.

But she looked so real!

She gave that little half-smile that always made my spark stutter.

"Come on," she purred, "I need you to help me,"

"I'm on a mission," I replied stupidly.

"It can wait,"

"But our daughter's life is on the line!"

"It'll take just a few minutes," she promised.

Silver never lied to me, why would this be any different?

* * *

Jack POV

"Jack?" a voice asked, "Jaaaack!"

I cocked my head. I had never heard a voice like that before. And you know what?

I liked it. I really, _really_ liked it!

I turned to see a stunningly pretty femme behind me. She resembled both my mom and my aunt very much, but she was the same height as 'Bee with a dark black midsection, blue armor that was so dark it was almost black in color, her optics were a soft blue. Her faceplate, one could describe it as boyish…but in my mind, it was very beautiful. She had crescent-shaped winglets but I couldn't see a 'Bot or 'Tari insignia on it…she had a symbol on it and I _swear_ it was familiar…but I couldn't place it.

"Wh-who are y-you?" I started.

Agh! Stupid stutter!

The femme gave a soft laugh.

"You're cute when you do that," she grinned.

"Wh-who are…?"

"Silly mech," the femme crooned, putting a servo on my chassis, "I'd expect a better welcome from my sparkmate,"

My jaw dropped.

Sp-Sp-_Sparkmate_!?

The femme pouted.

"You don't like me?" she started, optics pleading and starting to brim with tears, "Did I do something wrong?"

She traced a finger over my left wing.

"N-n-noooo," I stuttered.

"So you like me?" she continued,

"Y-yeeeeessss," I purred, relaxing.

* * *

Ben POV

I shook my head.

"This isn't like you," I started, "You'd have respect for the morals my mom taught me, I know you would,"

"I just came back from the dead, Ben," Dusk started, coming closer and closer, "What do you think?"

I closed my eyes tight. I didn't want to see this. I _really_ didn't want to see…

Wait. If Dusk was here then what did I have in my arms?

I looked down…

And saw Dusk, the _real_ Dusk in my arms.

She was still cold and still.

"No, no, don't look at that," the fake Dusk ordered, "Look at me."

That's when I noticed something odd.

Dusk's scar, it wasn't as curved as normal, and her eyes…they just turned red?

"If there's one thing I know," I started as I backed away, "It's this…"

Ruby eyes narrowed.

"You're not my Dusk," I snapped.

The fake Dusk gave a howl of anger…and melted into the air, leaving behind what looked like a ghost with hateful red eyes.

I looked at Jack and Michael, both of which were being taken by more ghosts.

Jack was closest, but Michael seemed the most in danger.

I sat Dusk down gently, giving a silent prayer that nothing would harm her, and charged at Michael, knocking him flat.

The two of us struggled and Michael ended up on top, sword raised and aimed at my throat.

"MICHAEL!" I screamed, "It's me! Ben!"

His eyes seemed to clear for a second and he held a hand to his head.

"Wh-what happened?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, going over to Dusk and picking her up, "Some sort of ghost…I'll explain later, right now it's gonna get Jack unless one of us does something!"

"Give me Dusk," Michael ordered and I did so, "You know him best, get him,"

I looked up…of course, Jack _had_ to be in mech form…didn't he?

I closed my eyes, feeling my body shift and I charged forwards again, knocking Jack out of the ghost's reach right as both of us returned to human form.

"Wha's going on?" he slurred, "My sparkmate, where…?"

"Wisps," Michael growled, as the three ghosts reconvened, "Ben, get him over here! NOW!"

I dragged Jack over…right as one of the ghosts spoke.

_"To think that the human was the one who threw off my charms,"_ one of them huffed, _"His love is powerful."_

_"Yes,"_ another replied,_ "He'll make a fine treat."_

_"And the others?" _the third growled, _"What of them?"_

_"Kill them of course, just like the human. Of course, the girl is dead, so no need to worry about her,"_

_"I like that idea,"_ the third chimed…and they started towards us.

"Wisps take the forms of those you love or care deeply about," Michael explained, "Or those you haven't found yet, like Darby."

"So what do they do when they get you?"

"They steal your soul…and after that you don't want to know,"

"Lovely," I grumbled, flicking out my whips, "So how do we beat them?"

"You don't,"

"Great," I sighed.

Suddenly sweet song poured through the air and all three of us looked up…

Right as a blaze flared up between us and the Wisps.

* * *

Authoress POV

_"Wicked creature!"_ the Wisps shrieked as a shape formed in the flames, _"Take away our meals!"_

**_"You will not harm them,"_** a low voice growled, **_"Now, be gone!"_**

The three Wisps glared hatefully at the figure before dissipating.

* * *

Ben POV

The flames died out and the Wisps were gone.

Right as something heavy landed on my shoulder.

I froze, my mind instantly filling with images of scaly tentacles and hairy, clawed paws.

A pair of golden talons squeezed my shoulder gently.

_"Hooroo?"_ a soft whirring, chirping noise met my ears.

I looked up…and spotted the most beautiful bird I had ever seen.

It was about the size of my whole arm, not counting the plumed, golden tail. Its primary color was a rich scarlet and its breast and tips of its wings were a shimmering gold. It had a crest of two, long, slender feathers that flowed down its long graceful neck.

"A phoenix," Michael whispered hoarsely, "I can't believe it,"

_"Hooroo,"_ the bird crooned, gently nipping my ear.

"She's beautiful," I murmured.

The phoenix preened its shining feathers nonchalantly.

"They're supposed to be good luck," Jack said, "It's a sign. We're going to succeed, we're going to get Dusk back,"

I smiled as the bird nuzzled my cheek.

"She sure likes you," Michael grinned.

"I'm just…really good with animals," I shrugged, causing the phoenix to give a gently, but _loud_ chirp of indignation.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, girl, forgot you were there,"

_"Hoo-Hoorrooo!"_ she called, bobbing her head on her long, elegant neck.

Looks like we have a new friend.

**Next time is the trial of the Body. See ya soon!  
**

**Song in title: ****_Dark Side of the Moon _****by Steve Jablonsky. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Big Fish

**Heeey! I'm back! And Look what I've got for you guys! New chapter! :D I had it typed last night, and started working on the next one but I fell asleep at the keys, sorry 'bout that. So chapter 6 will be worked on later today (and posted to maybe?) Anyway! Here's number 5! Oh, and once again, thanks to Rapidfyrez for the combat! :)  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 5

Big Fish

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

"We're getting closer," Michael announced, "Just a few miles now,"

My foot slipped and it went straight into the water, nearly taking Dusk and I down with it.

I grimaced and shook my foot free of water droplets.

Ever since we got here, the three of us rotated between who got to carry Dusk. Now obviously was my turn.

Now, she was naturally thin and in life was very light, but I guess death makes you a _lot_ heavier. All three of us, and we were as strong as any 'Bot or 'Tari, staggered under her weight.

"I don't like this place," I whispered, "It's creepy,"

And for a swamp…it was. I mean, the moss hung from the trees and black mist wove through the land, it was like a horror film ready to happen.

"There should be a passageway somewhere around here…" Michael said, squinting into the darkness.

"How do you know?" Ben asked, the phoenix shifted its weight on his shoulder.

That bird hadn't left us since the Wisp encounter. And she stayed with Ben most of the time, sometimes she'd alight on one of our shoulders, but more often than not…she'd be on Ben's shoulder.

"Believe it or not, I've been to Darksphere before, most Cybreians have…scouting trips, raids, point is, we make sure that these monsters don't get of world. We have to pop in once and a while to make sure they don't. Some of these guys…they're smart. _Real_ smart,"

He suddenly stopped.

_"Hooroo?"_ the phoenix whirred softly.

"Found it!" Michael crowed softly, "Now…I have to remember which rock gets it open,"

"You mean you don't know?" I demanded, voice pitching up.

"In my defense, the last time I was here was right after I had died the first time," he replied, "And that was what…over seventy years ago?"

I groaned and gave Dusk over to Ben. Then I sat down on a rock next to the water and held my head in hands.

The femme that the Wisp took the form of…was she real? Michael said that a Wisp takes the form of someone that you care deeply about. Why not Mom or Dad or 'Bee or Dusk? Why this femme?

Was she really my sparkmate?

I picked up a rock and chucked it into the water.

Yeah, sure.

Ben grabbed my arm.

"Don't disturb the water," he warned.

"Why?" I asked.

"I got a bad feeling about it," he whispered.

"You've watched too much _Lord of the Rings_," I snorted.

"Don't tell me," Michael called from the rocks, "He's a Ringer,"

"Like Dusk," Ben added.

Michael groaned, "Silver! I should have known she'd inherit that from you!"

"What's so bad about the _Lord of the Rings?_" Ben asked.

"When you've watched the trilogy so many times you now have it burned to memory…it gets old," Michael growled, "Doesn't help that the guy was part Cybreian,"

"Say _what_!?" Ben demanded.

"Most of our universe's great minds are influenced by Cybreians," Michael shrugged, "Cybreians are _master_ story tellers, most of the well-known and _good_ authors have at least one drop of Cybreian energa in them,"

He gave a soft grin.

"Most historical and literary figures too,"

"Like?" I asked.

"Oh well, Silver's many times great grandpa was, as crazy as it sounds, Merlin from Arthurian legend. In fact, Dusk is…was…related to Merlin, Arthur, Guinevere, _and_ Lancelot. Silver is descended from Merlin from her mother's side, Arthur and Guinevere on her father's…I'm descended from Lancelot and Guinevere on my mother's side,"

I stared at him and then at Dusk.

Woooow. I knew Dusk was a King Arthur nut…but to know she was related to him!? Ow, my head hurts.

Static danced across my vision and an error message popped up. I felt myself swaying…and Ben caught me.

"You're not glitching on my watch," he said, "Come on, up. Get the energon flowing again,"

I did as he said.

And then something yanked me back down to the ground.

I struggled against the unseen enemy as it dragged me back towards the deeper water of the swamp. Ben called out to me, trying to catch and keep me in place. Whatever was dragging me back though, was too fast for him to catch. So instead, I shifted my servo into my blade and slammed it into the ground, slowing to a stop.

I could still feel it pulling hard on me, but managed to shift my other servo into a blade and cut at the object latched onto my back. A loud screech echoed through the darkness of the swamp as I was let go and quickly got to my pedes.

I looked around warily, blades extended and ready. I spared a glance to see Ben side up next to me, his whips at the ready.

"You alright?" he asked.

I nodded and looked around for signs of our mysterious attacker. I didn't notice the vine colored object slowly wrapping around my pede until it was too late. With a terrified scream, my leg was whipped out from under me and I was dragged kicking and screaming into the water.

Murky swamp water filled my mouth as I was pulled under, and I felt several strong limbs wrap around my arms and other leg, restraining me. My optics cast a faint glow as the creature reared its hideous face.

I screamed in terror under water, bubbles pouring from my mouth.

The creature seemed to be a mix of a giant squid and shark, having the body of the squid, and the sharp serrated teeth of the shark.

I struggled against the tentacles in vain as it dragged me towards its large mashing maw. I closed my optics as the inevitable came near and I prayed fervently. I was just in the middle of the prayer, when a muted scream echoed from the creature. A servo grabbed me by the back of the neck, and hauled my up out of the water, gasping as I inhaled deeply.

_"Hooroo?"_ I heard a familiar coo as a small, feathered head nudged my helm.

"What... the pit... was that?" I heaved as I began hacking up water.

"No idea," Ben said, picking Dusk up from where he had laid her, "Thank Primus it's underwater though,"

A flurry of bubbles erupted from the water as the large creature burst forth with a loud screech, its remaining tentacles whipping back and forth. I looked at Ben.

"You just _had_ to open your _biiig _mouth, didn't you, Ben?" I replied sarcastically.

Ben didn't get to respond as a large tentacle wrapped around his waist and hoisted him into the air, making him drop Dusk's body into the water. He dropped his whips in shock as he began pounding at the tentacle, trying to break free.

The phoenix gave a shriek of rage and flew into the air, its talons scratching at the creature's eyes and making it screech in pain.

I switched to blasters and opened fire on the creature. Sadly, this seemed to only make it angrier, as it screeched loudly.

"Michael, we could use some help here!" I yelled as the High King continued to search for the right switch.

Michael turned to me and his optics widened at the size of the monster. He took off at a running pace and shifted to blades, leaping at the tentacle holding Ben. With a clean swipe, he cut through it with ease, catching the man as he fell and landing on semi solid ground. He looked to the monster in time to receive a tentacle to the faceplate, knocking him against the wall.

The wall lurched from the impact, and a small door suddenly slid open, allowing the three of us to continue.

Huh, guess he found it.

"Grab Dusk, let's go!" Michael ordered.

Not wasting anytime to protest, I picked up my sister's limp form. Ben gave a loud whistle and the phoenix desisted in his attack and flew to Ben's shoulder.

Ben and I ran through the entrance, ignoring the angry screams of the monster we'd just fought.

"Well, that was fun," Michael started as the rock slid back into place.

"That was _fun_!?" Ben demanded, "Geeze, I'd hate to see what your version of terrifying is,"

Michael's face spasmed at a bad memory and he turned away.

"C'mon guys," I started, "Let's go. We've got five days left,"

**Yeah...I know its short, but I want each trial to be its own chapter. Next is the trial of the Mind...all three champions face their greatest fear...and somebody from a previous story makes an appearance. Guess who? All I can give you as a hint...this time their visit isn't friendly :)  
**

**Jack's future sparkmate will be revealed eventually...the character isn't mine nor Hasbro's. She is an OC of a friend of mine (you know who you are, let's torture them a little longer 'kay?) :) **

**Song in title: ****_Big Fish_ (Song doesn't fit, title does) by FFH.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Panic, Shear Bloody Panic

**And now for the most frightening, 'ouch that had to hurt', sad chapters in this book. Also, I think it's the longest. Thanks to Rapidfyrez for the combat between Jack and...well, you'll see! :)  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 6

Panic, Shear Bloody Panic

Michael POV

We finally made it out of the passageway a few hours later. And other than some not so nice encounters with some bats and some worm-like creatures that had serrated teeth that hurt like the Abyss when they bit you…it was uneventful.

I shifted my daughter's weight in my arms as we staggered up a hill. Ben had just made it out of the cave when he collapsed from exhaustion. I made him give Dusk to me.

Yeah, he didn't like that very well, but a not-as gentle nip on the ear from our little feathered friend convinced him otherwise.

"Hey, is it just me…" Darby started, "Or is the ground getting I don't know…healthier looking?"

I looked down and noticed that the charcoal grass was starting to turn a pale green color.

"We're getting close," I murmured, "Quickly now!"

And we tried our best to sprint up the hill. It might as well have been a mountain for all the climbing we did.

"There!" Ben cried, pointing at an old, stone doorway opening into nothing.

I nearly cried.

The Infinite White.

We made it.

* * *

Jack POV

We stopped at the entrance of the Infinite and looked at the doorway.

I saw glyphs etched into the surface of the door, but they must have been in Cybreian or something.

"You know what it says?" I asked Michael.

"'_Whosoever proveth themselves worthy may enter the Infinite White,'"_ Michael translated, _"'Beware those who fear. For those who know fear and overcome it, shall enter, those who cannot, will be trapped within their own fear for all eternity,'"_

"Well that's cheery," I shrugged.

"We have no choice," Michael growled, "We have to go through, or Dusk is going to be lost forever,"

I gave a sigh.

"I'll go first," I finally said, walking towards the door.

I tentatively put my arm up to the gate…pausing only for a moment before walking through.

And I found myself back on Earth. In the Base.

My family stood by the terminal, like they were awaiting a Bridge out of there.

But wait... there was someone else there too. He looked like...me, in human form.

Except it wasn't me, this version of me was slightly taller and thicker in build. His eyes were a less stormy grey than mine to. It had to be Kal, he was the spitting image of me if I was bigger.

Everyone turned towards me with a confused looks on their faces.

"Ultimus, what are you doing here?" Mom asked.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Kal said, crossing his arms, "You're supposed to be restoring Dusk, but I guess even _that_ was too difficult for you,"

I blinked back in surprise. Sure Kal and I weren't the greatest of friends, but we'd left on good terms. Why was he acting hostile all of a sudden.

"Easy Kal," Dad said, "Not everyone can hope to match your skills or strength,"

"Still, if you'd just called me in I could have had Dusk restored and back to normal in a day," he replied.

Dad nodded and I continued to look around confused.

"Again you have a point, but occasionally the _weak_ have to be allowed a chance to prove themselves," he stated.

I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. Dad had never talked about me like that, even Kal hadn't acted like this. Why were they acting like this? I was all confused.

"Isn't it obvious Ultimus?" Kal asked, "You're not needed here anymore, I can fill the hole you left behind better than you ever could. I'm smarter, stronger, faster, and a heck of a lot more mature,"

You did _not_ just say that to me.

"I wouldn't, Ultimus, after all we all remember how well it ended when MY family went against Zod, isn't that right?"

I snapped.

A roar of rage exited my mouth and I fired at him with my blasters. My counterpart disappeared in a flash, reappearing casually on a platform inspecting his nails. He _teleports?_ When did he learn to fragging _teleport_!?

"You need to work on your aim Ultimus,"

I fired at him again and he reappeared closer.

"After all,"

Another shot.

"We all know that I,"

Another shot.

"Am a MUCH better fighter,"

Three shots, all missed.

"Than you," he appeared floating in front of my faceplate, causing me to stumble back in surprise.

He raised a finger and flicked me back casually. I went careening across the room and skid across the ground, kicking up sparks.

I got back to my pedes, shaking my helm as I did, and saw Kal fly straight towards me. I growled and shifted my servo into a blade slicing at him. Big mistake.

My blade shattered against his form and I stumbled back howling in pain.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet Ultimus," Kal said and gripped me by my battlemask

He glared at me with red eyes.

"Consider this," he punched me in the crest, ripping my battle mask off, making me howl, and knocking me across the floor, "Payback for the _warm_ company you gave me during my visit,"

He stalked towards me as I tried getting up, energon leaking from my injuries.

I felt my form flicker and reverted to my human form as Kal stalked up to me. Now that I was smaller than him, he looked even scarier than before. Primus help me! He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me into the air, glaring at me.

"I'll enjoy killing you almost as much as I did Zod," he growled.

I felt my eyes closed when a sudden thought occurred to me.

"You never enjoyed killing Zod, it horrified you," I said weakly.

A brief flash of uncertainy passed through his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about," he said and began tightening his grip on my throat.

"You... went into... a depression... you thought you were a monster... But you... you're not Kal," I squeaked as my throat was tightened.

Kal reeled back as if he'd been punched,

"In fact," I said as I got up, "You're not real at all, you're just the physical form of my fear of being replaced,"

Again, he reacted as if he'd been punched.

"The real Kal never wanted to replace me, never threatened me. He had his own world, his own family, he was never after mine," I continued.

He tried stepping forward to attack me, but it was as if a hurricane was pushing him back now. Parts of the wall started breaking apart, and my 'family' faded away.

I continued to speak, feeling my strength return and injuries fade.

"I never should have been afraid of being replaced, I have a family that cares for me, and so did Kal. Driving him away could have cost us an ally, but I realize that now. Next time I see him I'll make amends. But you, you are just a two dimensional fear,"

The Kal fake screamed in an unearthly scream at me as he started to disintegrate.

"And I've outgrown you," I said with finality.

And like that, he disappeared like dust in the wind.

I sank to my knees and breathed hard.

_"Congratulations, Jackson William Darby, Ultimus Prime, you have passed,"_ a warm, soprano voice whispered, _"Welcome to the Infinite White,"_

And I fell into blessed sleep.

* * *

Michael POV

"Think he's ok?" Ben asked softly.

"I have _no_ idea," I shrugged, "Guess one of us should go in after him, huh?"

We both looked at each other.

"Nose goes!" we both shouted…

Ben beat me.

"Age before beauty," he shrugged.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I growled, handing my daughter's body over to him, "See ya on the other side,"

I walked up to the doorway…and stepped through.

Immediately I was thrown on my back and strapped down to a cold, metal table.

_Aturna Nox_! Not _this_! Anything but this again!

I saw the surgeons coming towards me, tools stained with blood, _my _blood in their hands. They pushed a cart with a prosthetic, metallic arm win front of them.

My spark beat faster and faster, so fast it was almost a solid hum. I felt whatever was left in my stomach threaten to make an appearance.

_"This time, don't use the anesthetic,"_ a familiar, hated voice said, barely containing its glee.

I struggled against my bonds, wanting so very badly to get my hands around the man's neck.

And the first knife cut into my shoulder, just as it did many years ago. I screamed loudly, thrashing but only making it worse.

More jabs of searing pain.

I sobbed in pain as the surgeons stopped.

_"And now for the last part,"_ the director smirked, gesturing towards another table and then again at my eyes.

"No!" I screamed, "You won't take my eyes! Not again!"

Then I remembered the doorway.

_"'For those who know fear and overcome it, shall enter, those who cannot, will be trapped within their own fear for all eternity,'"_

It was all an illusion.

I then ripped my bindings to pieces and got off the table. The surgeons dissolved into nothingness, but the director remained.

I held him up by the neck and hoisted him high.

"You are _dead_," I told him, _"_Silver got to you before I did. You hurt me and countless others before me. You ordered my grandparents murder after they had broken me and the others out of the prison you called a lab."

His deep blue eyes glared hatefully at me.

"And you know what?" I snarled, "You don't scare me anymore…Damien Wilkin…No. I should call you what you should have been, even though it pains me to do it. You don't scare me anymore Dad,"

And the scene burst into millions of particles of light.

I found myself standing in a clearing…right next to Darby who was sleeping peacefully.

_"Well done, Michael William Greyman, Guardian of Fire and High King of Cybres, you have passed," _an all too familiar voice said softly.

"Thank you, Prima," I murmured before I too fell asleep.

* * *

Ben POV

"They're ok, right?" I asked, looking down at Dusk, and then back up at the phoenix, "Right?"

_"Hooroo,"_ was my answer…along with a gentle nuzzle.

"Maybe I should go in now?" I asked.

Nothing but a ruffling of wings.

I sighed and started towards the door. I had just put a hand up to the doorway…when the phoenix gave a screech and beat its wings. I stopped as the phoenix flew off my shoulder and onto the top of the doorway.

My heart…spark…sank.

If I went through the door…

I couldn't take her with me.

I looked at Dusk…

She needs me, I have to do this.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and put my hand on the door.

_"Hoo-hoorooo!"_

And I stepped through.

I saw a silver platform, much like that of Omega's Well. Seven star-like objects shimmered and shone above it.

The spark shards!

I raced over to the platform and lay Dusk on it, picking up each shard and piecing the spark back together.

Mom always said I was good with Jigsaw puzzles…it took me less than a minute.

I laid the repaired spark on Dusk's still chest, watching as the spark shone briefly and sank into her chest.

I heard a loud gasp and Dusk's eyes blinked open as she shot up.

"B-Ben?" she asked weakly, "Is…is that y-you?"

I smiled and embraced her.

"Yeah, it's me,"

She buried her head in my chest and pure joy filled me.

"C'mon, let's go find the others and get back to Iadail, sound good?" I asked.

Dusk nodded and took my hand.

"I'm so glad you found me," she murmured as we started back towards Iadail, "I was worried tha…"

I heard the familiar sound of a blade piercing flesh. I turned around…just in time to see Dusk collapse to the ground, a sword through her chest.

"NO!" I shrieked, holding up her off the ground, "No, not again! I can't lose you…"

Dusk looked up at me and gave a soft smile.

"I…I won't leave you," she whispered, "I'll always be your Spitfire,"

I frowned.

I never called her that. _Ever_.

I let her go.

"I never called my Dusk that,"

"Y-yes you d-did,"

"No I didn't," I finished, "Dusk was my _Firebrand,_"

I pointed my finger at her.

"You're not real,"

And she disappeared, the real Dusk appearing in my arms again.

_"Well done Benjamin __Javier Tomás Rafael Castora, you have passed,"_ I heard Prima's voice whisper,_"Now rest, as your comrades have. Time passes slowly in the Infinite. Here, you are still in the early hours of the fifth day. Now, sleep."_

I didn't object.

I lay down next to Michael and Jack…and I gently brushed Dusk's icy forehead with my lips.

"Almost there, Firebrand. We've made it to the Infinite,"

**And now we hunt for shards. They've proven themselves worthy, and now they're on the threshold of the Infinite White. Next chapter also has a major, _major_ surprise. But I'm not telling!  
**

**Jack's is the longest, Michael's the most bloody and shocking, to think his own father experimented on him (took his arm and eyes and replaced them with Cybernetics, they were restored to normal after Michael died the first time), and Ben's is the saddest and shortest.**

**Song in title: ****_Panic, Shear Bloody Panic_ by Hans Zimmer (Sherlock Holmes movie).**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Infinite White

**Remember when Prima said earlier that nothing is as it seems? Well...you'll see what she meant here.  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 7

Infinite White

Ben POV

"Ben?" I heard someone ask softly.

I turned around and faced _her_.

Dusk's face lit up and she embraced me.

"I've missed you so much," she breathed.

I pushed her back, not wanting to be tricked again. If that's what was happening…dear God my heart was going to break again!

"You're not real," I stated bluntly.

Dusk looked at me confused.

"Ben, you're not in the Gauntlet anymore. You passed the test of the mind," she said, "It's really me…well, my consciousness anyway,"

It _sounded_ like her…but…

"Would a copy know that you and I became friends after you chucked a red plastic hairbrush into a bully's eye when they were teasing me?" she asked.

"What grade," I demanded.

"Third,"

Oh Primus. It was her!

I embraced her and kissed her full on the mouth passionately.

"Ben," Dusk murmured, "You have to listen to me,"

"What?" I asked, kissing her again.

She took me by the shoulders.

"This isn't the real me!" she stated, "You have to put me back together again. Ugh! I don't have much time! Ok, so once you enter the Infinite you'll meet seven people, no matter what you do…"

She started fading from my arms.

"You have to get them to come with you!" she shouted, but it sounded like a whisper, "They're…"

Her voice cut out…

She seemed to be shouting at the sky very angrily now, then she turned back to me as the fading quickened.

_"I love you,"_ she mouthed.

And she was gone.

* * *

Jack POV

I gasped as I shot up from a horrible nightmare. I held a hand to my left arm…still human, not metallic.

"That was a nightmare I'd rather not have again," I shuddered, looking around.

Ben, Michael, and Dusk lay on the grass beside me.

I nudged Ben awake, he groaned and smacked my hand away.

"Mooom…" he whined, "It's Saturday…"

He opened his green eyes and looked blearily at me.

"You're not Mom," he mumbled.

"Nope," I smirked.

"Lemme guess," he yawned, "It's not Saturday either?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, "Time's funny here,"

Ben sat up and stretched.

"Get Michael up," he said.

"No way! You!"

"I have to pick her up," he grinned, picking Dusk up off the ground.

I gave a sigh and gently shook Michael's shoulder…

And a shock ran through the two of us.

"Ow!" Michael yelped, shooting upwards, and cursing in Cybreian.

I shook my hand, biting my lip to keep the string of curses down to a few muttered growls.

"Is this going to be a constant thing for you two?" Ben asked, "How much static electricity can one guy _have_?"

Michael's cursing transformed into something I recognized.

"Frag, frag, frag, _frag_!" he hissed, "Agh, Maker of All that hurt!"

"Huh, guess that's where she got her mouth," Ben snorted.

"From me…no," Michael growled, "Silver's got a worse mouth on her than I do,"

"We can save that conversation for later," I started, "We've got what…three days left?"

_"In actuality, you have five…almost six days,"_

A silver glow washed over the field and a white femme with silver, feathered wings stood before us.

"Prima," Michael greeted as the femme gained a more human form, "Good to see you,"

_"And I you,"_ she answered, _"All of you,"_

"So…what exactly are we going to be looking for?" I started, "I mean, I doubt there'll be neon lights screaming 'Spark shard here!'"

Prima laughed.

_"I like you, Jackson Darby, I really do,"_ she smiled, _"No, just keep heading towards the west and follow the path here,"_

"We could walk right by a Shard and never even notice it," Ben protested.

_"The mark on your neck will heat up when one draws near you, Benjamin,"_

"Well…that'll work,"

"Guess it will," Michael and I said at the same time.

The both of us frowned.

"I was going to say that!" we cried in unison.

Ben looked between us.

* * *

Ben POV

"Stop copying me!" both Jack and Michael yelled, "No you stop! I said it first!"

"Shut up both of ya!" I groaned, "My head hurts,"

"He started it!" they both said.

"I don't care who started it," I replied sternly in my 'teacher voice' as Dusk and Amber dubbed it, "Now, Michael, you want to ask Prima something? And Jack, keep your trap shut."

He tried to protest and I fixed him with a glare that once put Sinister Sinned in his place.

Jack cowered down, eyes gleaming sheepishly.

"Better," I said, "Now, Michael?"

* * *

Jack POV

"Prima," Michael asked, "Why are Jack and I speaking at the same time in the Infinite?"

"There are no counterparts in the Infinite," the first _Ivorra_ answered, "They merge together to form one, each shares another's memories."

"I never had my eyes and arm taken from me," I said, looking at Michael, "You…you did?"

He nodded sadly.

"I got them back when I came back as I am now," he sighed.

"And your real dad…did he really?" I breathed.

Michael's eyes grew hard.

I felt sick. His own father butchered him…

"You are not the only one who had sick dreams like that…" he growled, "Memories that weren't mine came in as well. I was never chased through a forest by Shadoweaver,"

"Who?" I asked.

"Eh…I think in your world her name is Airachnid,"

I turned to Prima…

"You're saying…that…" I started.

"Michael is you, Jackson Darby," the _Ivorra_ stated, "Jackson is you, Michael Greyman,"

"That's not possible," I said, "Wheeler is my counterpart…"

"All counterparts share an electrical surge when they have physical contact with one another," Prima explained, "Jackson Wheeler shook hands with you, did he not?"

"When we first met," I nodded.

"And did you feel a shock?"

"No," I frowned, "But…when I touched Michael by accident when I took Wheeler after he'd been injured and then again when I woke him…I got shocked. Then that means…"

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and a harsh zap ran though my frame, triggering my Legacy for an instant before I gained control of it again.

Michael shook his hand vigorously.

"Hurts worse than Sil's shocks," he growled.

"Wheeler isn't my counterpart," I breathed, "_You_ are!"

"If that's true…then who does Wheeler have?" Ben asked.

"Jackson Wheeler has no counterpart, at least, not one that you know," Prima replied, "But we have far more pressing matters at hand,"

"Oh?" I asked.

_"If you do not find the Shards and bring Dusk back as well as leave the Infinite before the fifth sundown, you and Michael will become one entity, until you leave the Infinite."_

"Sounds…pleasant," I replied.

"Well then we'd better get moving then," Ben said, "You coming with?"

Prima bowed her beautiful head.

_"I am afraid not, Benjamin,"_

"Why not?" he asked.

_"When I enter the Infinite, it shall be the last time I shall see the corporal world,"_ she replied, _"I will get to see my son and daughter once again, but I will never know what happened to Centari,"_

"And you're still looking for him,"

She nodded.

_"Ah, but enough about me, you have seven shards to find,"_

"Yeah, let's get going," Michael said, "I'd rather be in my own body by the time we get out of here,"

"Same," I nodded, looking at my counterpart and then at Prima, "Thanks Prima,"

_"The first shard is not too far," _ Prima said, _"It's not only Dusk's spark you are finding…it is her personality. Her Innocence, Rage, Pride, Honesty, Humility, Fear, and her Love are what you are finding. And they are not what you think they are,"_

And with that she was gone.

"C'mon guys," I said, "We've got seven shards to…"

"Are you lost?" a sweet, little child's voice asked.

**Um, yeah, so apparently Wheeler isn't Jack's Counterpart, Michael is. And if they don't get out of the Infinite by the time they get the shards put back together, there will only be one but with both memories. That make sense now? Anyway, it gets fun with the Spark Shards...trust me on this.  
**

**Song in title: ****_Infinite White_ by Steve Jablonsky (_TF: Revenge of the Fallen)_**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. The Shard

**Just a little note here, Michael's POV and Jack's POV are happening at the same time.  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 8

The Shard

Michael POV

"Are you lost?" a sweet little girl's voice asked.

The three of us turned around…and I swear it was Avalon.

The little girl was shorter than little Avi though, and completely ash grey. Her little dress was tattered and frayed along the hem and the child had her thumb in her mouth, looking up at us with big grey eyes.

"Lost?" Darby asked.

The little girl shook her head vigorously.

"Sorta," I admitted, kneeling down to her height, "We're looking for the Circle of Stars…you know where it is?"

She gave a nod.

"Can you take us there?" I asked.

Another nod.

"What your names?" she asked.

"Michael," I said, "And these are my friends Darby and Ben,"

The little girl cocked her head and wandered over to the two boys.

* * *

Jack POV

As Michael talked to the little girl, I looked at Ben.

He had a look on his face…like he recognized her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't think she's human," Ben replied, still looking at the girl.

"No," I replied sarcastically, "What gave that away, the fact that she's the color of ashes?"

"That's not what I meant," he sighed, "I mean…I think she's a Shard."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"One, my neck is burning, two, look at Dusk's pendant…it's _glowing_, I've never seen it do that,"

"What Shard you think she is?"

"I honestly think it's Innocence," Ben admitted, "She's the color of ashes, which all Cybertronians or Cybreians turned when they die…Dusk's innocence died a long time ago, result of her abuse when she was little. I remember she told me and Amber that the longest she stayed in one house was about two months before they sent her back, the shortest was an hour. The case workers dubbed her Case 13 because of the bad luck she caused the workers…"

"Hi!" the little girl chirped.

Ben and I looked down at the girl.

"Michael says you're friends?"

I nodded, "I'm Jack, this is Ben,"

"Michael said there was a Darby though…"

"That's just what he calls me," I shrugged, "There's two Jacks and he calls me Darby to keep us straight,"

"Oh, ok!" she smiled, then she turned her gaze to Dusk, who was in Ben's arms, "Who that?"

"She's our friend, Dusk," Ben said.

The little girl's ash colored eyes flared sapphire and her form flickered like a hologram before settling down again.

But I saw something in that unsure moment.

I saw my adopted sister.

Ben was right, this _was_ a Shard of Dusk's spark.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Most of the other girls call me Lackluster, because I all grey and not special like them," the little girl, Shard, replied, "But a few of them call me Zelenka,"

"Little Innocent One," I translated from the Czech.

"What happen to Dusk?" Zelenka asked, "She sleeping?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "But…we hope she'll wake up soon,"

"Zelenka," Ben started, "You said that there were other girls…right?"

The girl nodded, sticking her thumb back in her mouth.

"Can you take us to them?" Michael asked.

The girl's face went pale, "But I scared of them,"

"We'll protect you," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I promise…maybe you can help us get Dusk to wake up!"

She beamed at me.

"Okay," she smiled, "But…I have to warn you…Firestorm and Starblade are big meanies."

"I think we can handle them," Michael smiled.

She gave another bright smile.

"Alright Daddy!"

And she trotted off, leaving Michael standing stunned.

"She just called me _Daddy_," he breathed.

"Well, she _is_ part of Dusk," I pointed out, "She should call you that,"

"Yeah…I guess," he paused, then shook his head, "Firestorm and Starblade are 'big meanies' huh?"

"Probably Pride and Rage or vice versa," Ben said, "Let's just hope we can convince them to join us,"

"Hmmm, wonder what their names are. Those can't be their real ones, just like Zelenka's isn't Lackluster,"

"They're all Dusk…what does it matter?" Michael asked.

"You have a point there," I admitted.

"Are you three coming or not?" Zelenka asked, poking her head up from behind a tree.

"We're coming," Michael called.

And we followed the Shard down the road.

**One down, six to go. Some will be short like this, and others longer. Sometimes there will be two shards at once, like finding Pride and Rage next chapter.  
**

**Song in title: ****_The Shard_ by Steve Jablonsky (_TF: Revenge of the Fallen)_**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. Arena

**And now we find not one but _two_ Shards! And they ain't exactly friendly...  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 9

Arena

Jack POV

Zelenka was actually very talkative, never thought that of Dusk…but her Innocence _loves_ and I do mean _loves_ to talk. Only time I remember Dusk talking that much was when she got hyped up on sugar and started giving her aunt the run for her money.

First it was about her day she was having, then it turned to her favorite places to visit in the Infinte, and then it went to her favorite people to visit while here. Omega and Seri being among those few, and she actually met the Twins and Gabriella here as well…and she _recognized _Sunstreaker and Sideswipe…she just didn't know her relationship to them.

I had asked.

"What about the other six girls?" Michael asked, "You go to them a lot?"

The Shard bit her lip and buried her head into the edge of Ben's shirt. She had taken a liking to him (not surprising), but she also slipped and called me brother and Michael Daddy. Ben was Ben.

"Zelenka, you can tell us," Michael whispered softly, "What are your sisters like?"

"Firestorm and Starblade are mean they gave me the name Lackluster, and I never see them go far without the other," she finally said, "Lightwave and Ember are nice enough Lighwave won't lie to me and Ember is nice to have around because she doesn't brag, Starlight is very shy and is kinda afraid of being hurt, so I don't see her much, and then there's Fyrewing,"

"Fyrewing?" I asked.

"She's the nicest out of everyone, and the closest I have to a mommy," Zelenka shrugged, "I can't find her lately though, she went away a few days ago. She says that this isn't really real…that we don't belong here in the Infinite. Firestorm says she crazy,"

"Maybe Fyrewing is right?" Michael muttered.

"How can it be?" Zelenka asked, "Lightwave says she lying too,"

"Maybe Lightwave doesn't know everything," I started.

"She does so!" Zelenka protested, pinning us with Dusk's glare.

"Alright, she does," Michael said, but I could tell in his face that he thought the opposite.

We just walked around the corner when…

"Hey, Lackluster!" a voice yelled.

Zelenka gave a sharp squeal and hid behind me.

Right as a pair of teenage girls came around the bend. One was about my height with long, raven black hair that flowed down her back, with piercing sapphire eyes. The other was of equal height with coppery hair that was cut off sharply at the girl's chin, and her eyes were also the same sapphire.

Dusk's eyes.

Both were dressed in armor, black and fiery red.

"Lemme guess," Ben whispered, "Rage and Pride."

"Who?" Zelenka squeaked, shaking.

I swear my leg was going to fall off from the violent shaking.

"Let me rephrase that," Ben amended, "Firestorm and Starblade?"

The Innocence Shard nodded furiously before hiding again.

"Come out you little cretin," the dark haired Shard sighed, "We know you're there,"

Zelenka looked up at the other Shards and her bottom lip started trembling.

"You don't have to go," Michael said, "Remember what I said, we'll protect you,"

"No one can against them," she whimpered, "'Sides and Sunny and Gabbi tried…they got hurt bad,"

"'Sides probably thought of Dusk," I whispered to Ben.

"With those eyes, who wouldn't?" he whispered back.

"And Gabriella?"

"Same maybe, she's been around Dawn,"

"What if I said I could beat them?" Michael asked.

"You?" the dark haired girl snorted.

"That's _got _to be Pride, what you think?" I asked.

"Starblade?" Zelenka whispered, "She's got a lot of it,"

"Yeah, me," Michael said, looking at both Shards, "If I win, then you quit pestering Zelenka and you both come with us, no questions asked."

"And if we do?" Starblade demanded.

"Michael…watch it," I warned.

"Shh!" he hissed, holding up a finger.

"I've got it," the copper-haired Shard, Firestorm, smirked, "If and _when_ we win, we get the satisfaction of seeing your aft kicked and that of teasing Lackluster…"

"Zelenka,"

"Whatever," Firestorm growled, rolling her eyes, "From now to the end of eternity…_and_…you will turn around and leave the Infinite once and for all,"

"Michael don't promise them that!" Ben protested, "We need to get to the Circle of Stars!"

"And why would that be?" Starblade scoffed.

"None of your fraggin' business!" Ben snapped.

"Ohoo, temper, temper, little man," Firestorm snickered, "Maybe he wants to bring his girlfriend there back from the dead,"

"Dead?!" Zelenka squeaked, "Dusk's _dead_!?"

"I said…it's none of your business!" Ben snarled, his emerald eyes gleaming threateningly.

"Enough!" Michael ordered Ben before he turned around and faced the two Shards, "Do we have a deal?"

Firestorm grinned.

"Pit yeah," she started, unsheathing a sword, beckoning Michael to do the same, "You and me. You beat me, and we'll go, I beat you, well…let's just say it won't be pretty for you."

"Sounds fair," Michael replied calmly as he stepped forwards.

I watched as my counterpart and my sister's Rage started to circle one another.

The duel had just begun.

* * *

Michael POV

Firestorm and I circled each other, watching and waiting for a weakness…

And she charged.

I barely had time to raise my blade in order to block her strike. The silver blade of the Rage Shard slammed down on Requiem, sending up a stream of sparks. I grunted as I was forced backwards.

I came to a stop, looking back up as Rage twirled her blade.

"If this is the best that you can do," Pride's Shard chimed in, "You are _so_ slagged!"

"So she does trash talk like me, huh," I muttered, raising my own blade, "Guess that's another thing we have in common,"

Firestorm gave a loud roar and charged me, blade swinging. I sidestepped and let her run past me before smacking her on the back with the flat of Requiem. She stumbled to a stop and glared heatedly at me.

I gave a slight grin.

And that _really_ set her off.

An angry opponent is a reckless opponent.

Our blades locked again, and every time I blocked and parried her blows. Dusk was good…but she hadn't had the grueling century of training that I had.

Tomosal, Moranthius, and Starfighter are all merciless when it comes to training. Shadowsteel too.

Up, down, left, right, our blades clashed again and again. And every time she ended up getting blocked, she got madder and madder.

And then she snapped…

And I whipped her feet out from under her and sent her to the ground.

Hard.

I put a foot on her back, to make sure she couldn't get up and placed the point of my blade on the back of her neck.

"Dead," I growled.

I heard Ben, Jack and Zelenka cheer happily and I saw Starblade's jaw drop.

"Who. _Are_. You?" Firestorm ground out.

"Michael Greyman," I answered, "High King of Cybres,"

The Rage Shard closed her deep blue eyes.

"Then I have been beaten by the best," she sighed, "I submit, you win,"

I stepped off her and helped her to her feet.

"Firestorm and Starblade can't be your real names," I pointed out.

"They aren't," Pride shrugged, "We just like 'em,"

"So what are your real names?" Ben asked.

"Me?" Starblade asked, "Well…Jiona is mine, and Armina is her's…but if you could, refer to us by our chosen names, please?"

"Fine with me," Ben shrugged, "So…where are your other sisters?"

The two Shards winced and bit their lips.

"Well…last time I saw them was when Lightwave and Ember were trying to convince Starlight to come out of her little hole…bet their still there," Firestorm shrugged, "Starlight doesn't like coming out into the open very much. Scaredy Cat,"

"And Fyrewing?" Darby asked.

The two looked at each other sadly.

"Haven't seen her in a while," Starblade admitted, "Lack…I mean Zelenka was the last one to ever see her,"

I closed my eyes and sighed, wincing as another one of Darby's memories poured in…something about this _massive_ metal dragon that attacked him…

I shook my head and glared at him.

"Stay outta my head!" I growled.

"You stay outta mine!" he retorted.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Ben threatened as the three Shards snickered.

"Let me remind you who was letting you date his daughter," I warned.

"Shutting up," Ben said.

I gave a nod and turned to our newest members.

"Where are Ember, Lightwave and Starlight?" I asked.

"Their somewhere around here…" Starblade said.

"And if you really need Fyrewing…she might be at the Circle of Stars, that's where she likes to hang out," Firestorm added.

I nodded again and turned to the boys, "Alright guys, let's go!"

Three Shards down…four to go.

Hopefully all three of the Honesty, Humility, and Fear shards were all together.

Then we could worry about Love.

**Four more to go! And then we have to find Fyrewing of course...and then finally the moment we've been waiting for since the beginning of this story.  
**

**Song in title: ****_Arena_ by Daft Punk (_Tron: Legacy)_**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Whom Shall I Fear?

**So I got to working on this chapter, and I had a _little_ trouble figuring out a way to get the Shards here to come with the group. And then today at work...I _finally_ did it! Hope y'all enjoy!  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 10

Whom Shall I Fear?

Ben POV

"She's very pretty," Firestorm nodded.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your girlfriend, you dork," she snorted, "Too bad she's dead, bet she kept you on your toes huh?"

"You have _no_ idea," I sighed.

Would it be bad if I told them about Dusk? How would they take it?

I shoved that idea aside, I remember Jack telling me how well she took him being Optimus' son…

I think keeping this in the dark is the best idea…for now.

Zelenka tugged on my shirt, trying to get my attention.

I looked down at her, shifting Dusk's weight in my arms.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Back there…Firestorm said Dusk dead," she started tentatively, "Is she right?"

I bit my lip and gave a slight nod.

"How she die?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Starblade asked, looking at me with Dusk's eyes.

Whenever she and Firestorm looked at me, I internally cringed. It was unnerving to see my dead girlfriend's eyes in two faces.

"Same here," Firestorm added.

I sighed.

"Let's just say, she died for a good cause," I finally said.

"She saved all of Cybres," Jack added, "She saved all of us,"

"Then she died a noble death," Starblade smiled, "Her family should be proud,"

"And we are," Michael said.

The three Shards looked at him.

"Say what?" Firestorm asked.

"Dusk is, was, my daughter," he answered, brushing aside some branches.

"Your daughter," the Rage shard repeated.

"And my adopted sister," Jack chimed in.

"I'm sorry," Zelenka whispered.

"That's why we're here," I said, "We were told that she would come back to life if we got her to the Circle of Stars."

"And you need us why?" Starblade asked.

"Prima said we needed your help,"

"_Prima_ said that about us?" Zelenka asked, "But what can we do?"

"You'll see," Michael answered, "Just know…you all are very key to getting Dusk back."

"How much farther to Starlight's hole?" Jack asked.

"Not far…" Firestorm answered, "You should start to…"

_"I am _n-not_ c-coming out!"_ a voice shouted.

"Hear her," the copper haired Shard finished.

Our group rounded a bend and saw two girls standing out in front of a small cave. One of the girls was shorter than me with dark, chocolate colored, blond streaked hair. The other was a honey blond girl, about my height.

"Come on, Starlight," the brunette sighed, "There's no one to hurt you,"

"That's the truth," the other girl nodded.

"You just w-want me to think that, Em-Ember!" a voice shouted from the hole, "There's p-probably some m-monster out there or you have Firestorm and Starblade w-waiting with a prank!"

"That's a lie," the blond growled.

Firestorm sighed.

"Why didn't we think of bringing a prank with us?" she asked Starblade.

"Paranoid much?" Jack asked, looking at the hole.

"You have no idea," Zelenka chirped.

"Excuse me," Michael called, making the two Shards in front of us jump high.

"Sorry!" the brunette started, "Didn't see you there…but if I may ask…who are you?"

"I'm Michael," Michael replied, "And these are Ben and Jack, my friends,"

"At least you're telling the truth," the blonde smiled.

And you are?" Michael asked.

"I'm Ember, this is Lightwave," the brunette replied, "We're trying to get our sister, Starlight to come out…but she's too afraid,"

"I'm sure you both have good ideas to get her out," Jack started.

"Oh, they're all Lightwave's ideas," Ember said quickly, "She's the smart one out of the two of us,"

"That's a lie," Lightwave replied, "You're extremely smart, who built that contraption that held up Firestorm and Starblade upside down for a few hours?"

Ember blushed and scuffed the ground with her foot, "But it was you who got them to go into it,"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Firestorm grumbled.

"I kn-knew it!" the voice from the cave…Starlight…cried, "You h-have _them_ there! You brought th-them here!"

"We did no such thing," Lightwave answered, turning back towards us, "If I may ask…why are you here with our sisters?"

"She's the reason," I answered, coming up and showing them Dusk's broken form, "We need all Seven of you guys' help to bring her back from the dead,"

"Ember and I will be glad to help," Lightwave answered, "But…we can't leave without Starlight,"

"If one of us was able to convince her to come out…will you come with us?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes!" Ember said, "But, good luck…if you grab Starlight…she bites hard,"

"Well…I won't use force then," Jack smiled, getting down on his hands and knees and crawling into the cave.

* * *

Jack POV

"Go away!" I head the Fear Shard snap, "Don't c-come any cl-closer!"

"Starlight," I started, "My name is Jack Darby…I'm a friend,"

"S-says you!"

"Come on," I said, "What's wrong?"

"You're going to hurt me," she answered in a small voice.

"I won't, I promise," I answered, "Are you hurt?"

"M-Maybe,"

"May I see?" I asked, "My mom is a doctor…she taught me a few things about fixing people,"

"I…I'm n-not a n-normal p-person,"

"Well good thing for you that I'm not either," I said, "Can you come into the light so I can see what's wrong?"

I heard a shuffling noise.

"Hey, it's ok," I started, "No reason to be…"

"I'm coming towards you dummy!" she snapped.

I nearly laughed, guess this is where your sarcasm went Dusk.

A cool hand touched my arm and I jumped, the hand recoiled.

"It's ok," I crooned, "Just scared me a bit, your hands are cold,"

"I scared _y-you_?" Starlight stuttered.

"A little, come on, I can't see what needs fixing here in the dark," I said, "Can you come out into the light?"

"Ok…"

I crawled back out of the cave, Starlight on my heels.

Once out in the light, I turned around and saw the Shard climbing out after me.

She was as pale as a ghost, literally. Even her hair was white as snow, streaked with silver.

No wonder they called her Starlight.

"So…where does it hurt?" I asked her gently as I sat down next to her.

Her pale face flushed slightly and she brushed her long bangs back…revealing a gash on her head.

A memory blinked into my mind, but it wasn't mine.

Michael bandaged up Silver after a fight with Soruns, she smiled and then winced as Michael hit a particularly sore spot.

I sighed as it faded.

This was _really_ starting to get old.

I ripped a piece off the hem of my shirt and dabbed at the cut. The Shard winced and flinched under my touch, but I finally got most of the energa off the w…

I froze.

It was Dusk's scar.

Dusk's eyes…Dusk's scar…

"There," I finally said, keeping the fear out of my voice, "all better,"

"You're still afraid,"

"No,"

"Lying," Lightwave added.

Starlight bowed her head, "I knew it…I'm a freak,"

"Hey," I whispered, lifting it back up, "You're not a freak…c'mere, I want to show you this."

I lifted her up and walked over to Ben and Dusk.

Ben's fingers gently brushed Dusk's own bangs away from her face…

And the Fear Shard stared at the scar.

"You're not alone, Starlight," I answered.

"Taiana," she whispered, "I am Taiana, but Starlight's ok,"

"You two have names as well?" Ben asked.

"Alyson," Lightwave answered, "And Ember's Haya…Fyrewing gave us those names…but we chose our own names, well, except for Zelenka because she was so little,"

"I kinda feel bad for naming her Lackluster," Firestorm mumbled, "She didn't deserve that,"

Zelenka gave a smile.

"You Six and Fyrewing are the only things that will bring Dusk back to life," Michael said, "We need you all…will you help us?"

"I will,"

I looked at Starlight. She gave a smile.

"You helped me," she shrugged, "I want to help you,"

"A promise is a promise," Ember said.

"We're in," Lightwave finished.

I smiled and turned to Michael.

"Now we just need to find a way to get to the Circle of Stars," I said.

"And we can get you there," Starblade grinned, "Follow us!"

Almost there, Dusk, we're almost there.

I stumbled and Michael did the same.

I looked down at my legs…

And noticed that they were fading.

They suddenly became solid again…but that didn't lessen my fears.

One entity Prima said…

Michael wasn't going to be the one to disappear.

I was.

**Wah Oh. Poor Jack. First getting memories that aren't his, now he's starting to disappear! With only Fyrewing to find and Dusk to resurrect...will he and Michael make it? Guess we'll find out! I'll get to work on Fyrewing's chapter as soon as I can. Oh...and we'll have another memory pop up in this one...Michael gets it, so it's one of Jack's...anyone have an idea of what it _might_ be?  
**

**Song in title: ****_Who Am I?_ by Casting Crowns.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	11. Free To Rise Again

**And we get to find the last shard! Along with something else at the end...  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 11

Free To Rise Again

Michael POV

_I snuck out of the room as soon as a set of coordinates flashed up on screen and drove off._

_"I'll kill him," I snarled as I shot down the road, "I might have felt bad about almost doing it before…now…it's personal,"_

_There was a knock on my window._

_I yelled in surprise, swerving and barely missing a young man who looked like Darby, who was running beside me. How in the Universe is he running so fast?_

_"What are you doing?" I demanded as I continued to drive, Darby keeping pace with me._

_"What do you think?" he asked loudly as he ran, "helping you save Dusk!"_

_"I don't need your help. Go back to base and snuggle with your partner," I snarled._

_I need to get away. I don't have time for this._

_I felt my alt shift and move and I was suddenly airborne, soaring upwards just like I always loved to do. How did I do that?_

_To my surprise, Darby was there again, tapping on my window._

_Wait, he _flies_ in human form too?_

_"I don't need your help!" I screamed pushing my engines harder trying to speed away from him._

_The guy kept pace! Jeeze, does he ever give up?_

_"Don't need it, or don't want it!?" he asked over the wind._

_"Both," I growled, "I've handled Draconus before and I don't need you to get in my way,"_

_He frowned at the response._

_He zipped ahead of me, grabbed me by the nose cone and flung me at the ground below. I yelped as I fell and shifted to mech form landing on my pedes._

_And I completely lost it._

_"Are you fragging insane!?" I yelled as Darby…or a Darby look-alike landed in front of me._

_I cursed. For the first time. Aw, Mom's going to kill me._

_"No, I'm just sick of your attitude!" he yelled back, "I have done nothing but apologize and try to be helpful as possible and all I'm ever met with is hostility from you!"_

_I glared at him as he continued to rant._

_"Everyone else seems to have accepted me except you," he flew up to my face and glared at my optics his eyes glowing red in anger, well…that's not Darby, "So again, what the hell is your problem!?"_

_"I'll tell you what my problem is," I snarled "YOU are my problem! Ever since you've shown up you've turned my sister against me and try to tell me how to act around my own family as if you understand how loss feels!"_

_His eyes widened in anger at the last bit. I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't have. This is what Mom always tells me, think before you talk…_

_I should have listened better._

_"I don't know how loss feels?" he repeated "I DON'T KNOW HOW LOSS FEELS!?"_

_He punched me, knocking me on my rear. I looked at him, stunned, and he landed on my throat._

_"Listen you little brat!" he yelled pointing a finger at me, "I have experienced more loss more pain in my entire life while you've lived a soft cushy life! I watched my father die in front of me, my entire race is DEAD and you have the nerve to say I don't know how loss feels!"_

_I looked at him, shocked. I really should have kept my mouth shut._

_Yeah…this is _definitely_ not Darby. Great, memory transfer. Gotta love it._

_"And now I'm offering to help save your sister's life and your too damn stubborn to even accept my help!"_

_Jeeze Darby, you were such a jerk to this guy!_

_The look-alike ended his rant and the two of us glared at each other. Him in anger and I with a mixture of anger and sympathy._

_"Fine," I growled "You can help,"_

_The anger in his eyes faded slightly and he hopped off me._

_"But exactly how do you plan on stopping Draconus," I asked as I slowly stood to my feet._

_"You mean you didn't already have a plan!?" he asked incredulously._

_"I was just going to kick his aft until you decided to tag along," I growled and once again, we descended into another argument._

I opened my eyes again and looked at Darby, who froze.

"What did you see?" he asked, slightly afraid.

Good.

"Oh, nothing," I replied, "Just wanted to know something actually…do we have a counterpart that _flies_ in _human_ form?"

The blood/energon/whatever drained from his face.

"You mean Kal?" Ben piped up.

"Shh!" Darby hissed, "Ben! Shut up!"

"Kal?" I asked.

"Kal-El…he's another one of your counterparts…from the planet Krypton," Ben said, "He flies, has X-ray vision, super strength, heat vision, frost breath…I mean this guy packs an arsenal of power,"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Darby.

"And you treated him like a jerk," I said.

"He slammed Dusk's head against a metal slab when he first met her," Darby deadpanned, "What would you have done?"

"Probably thrown him into that swamp outside of the cavern and let the Watcher have at him," I shrugged, making Darby relax just a bit, "But…"

He froze again.

"If he's from another dimension and he _just_ got here, he _had_ to be disoriented," I explained, "If he used X-ray vision on Dusk…seeing her biology might have frightened him and that triggers the fight or flight mechanism. He was scared and alone, I see where he's coming from, Darby. Next time, I think you should be more open to those who are new to your dimension,"

"Well, he was nice to Wheeler," Ben supplied, "Dusk told me that Jack learned his lesson with Kal."

"As long as he learned something," I nodded.

"You can say that again," Darby muttered, "I did learn something about him though,"

"And that is?" I asked.

"Never let Kal around the sweets…super-powered teen + chocolate= Primus have mercy on our sparks,"

"I learned that too," Ben said, "And something else,"

"What?" Darby asked.

"Never let _you_ around power outlets,"

"It was only once and Kal threw me into it when I tried to get him to calm down!" Darby protested.

"Lemme guess…over energized?" I asked.

He nodded guiltily.

"Be lucky you're not effected by sugar," I said, "Halflings…we've got the best and worse of both worlds…"

"Dusk on a sugar high!" Ben groaned, "Gave Rosalina a run for her money,"

"Oh dear, she's got that too?" I moaned, "I guess she's got more of Silver in her than me,"

I leaned over and whispered into both of their ears.

"Snickers and Milkyways are banned from the palace they got so bad," I said, throwing a glance at the six Shards who we were _supposed _to be following, "But…Silver has a safe spot for them,"

"Where?" Darby asked.

I grinned evilly and patted my midsection.

"In my stomach," I chuckled, "She's going to be _ticked _when she finds out that they're all gone from her hiding spot."

The boys laughed.

"What's so funny?" Firestorm asked, turning around, "C'mon slowpokes! You want to get to the Circle of Stars by sundown…right?"

I sighed and totted forwards towards the Shards.

This was going to be a _long_ trip.

* * *

Ben POV

We made it to _another_ gateway right as the sun reached the two o clock position.

"Through here," Lightwave said, "But only one can go in at a time,"

"What?" I asked.

"Creator's rules," Starlight shrugged, "Until the time comes to reawaken the Phoenix, only one may enter the Circle,"

I looked at Jack and again at Michael.

Neither of them looked good, but Jack looked worse. I could barely make out the outline of his left hand.

"We don't have much time," I whispered.

"I'll go," Michael said, "She's my daughter,"

"She's _my_ sister," Jack protested.

"And my girlfriend," I added.

"One of us has to go," Michael started, "But who?"

"The Circle of Stars allows you to see _everything_," Ember said, "Time is no objection,"

Michael bowed his head.

He never got to see Dusk grow up, become who she was.

I looked at Jack and I could tell we thought the same thing.

"Michael," Jack said, "You go, we'll wait,"

The High King's face , lit up in a smile and he looked at Jack.

"I'd hug you," he started, "But I don't want to get shocked."

"Same here," Jack agreed.

Michael walked up to the gateway…and stepped through.

* * *

Michael POV

There was a platform right in front of me, I gave a soft smile as I walked towards it and stood on top.

Almost immediately, images formed and rotated all around me.

I stood in the Circle of Stars, the very spot in which my Creator stood when the Universe was born, and looked out over _everything_!

Time and space had no limit over what I saw.

I saw through to Cybertron and Second Earth.

I saw my daughter grow up.

From a misfortune-struck little girl dubbed Case-13, to a firebrand teenager, to her first meeting with our counterparts, her meeting with her adopted brother, her stepping through a white portal…

Cybres!

Her setting foot on the planet for the first time in years, her meeting Wheeler and Trimus, Silver and me, running through the battlefield. Omega's Well, her sapphire eyes suddenly glowing energa blue, her form blazing and…sacrificing her own spark to save Cybres.

Her body falling to the ground, into my arms, her gazing up at me…face at, at _ease_…

A ghostly hand touched my shoulder and I whipped around…

And came face to face with a silver-white version of my daughter.

The seventh, and final, shard of her soul.

_Love_.

Unlike the other shards, this one looked _exactly_ like Dusk, except more like a ghost than anything.

"Dusk," I breathed, trying to touch her, but my hand passing through her.

_"You can look…just don't try to touch,"_ she smiled sadly, _"Sadly, I'm only a part of Dusk, my name is Fyrewing, I am…was…the phoenix that took a liking to Ben…I'm also the only one of Dusk's Soul Shards that remembers who exactly she is,"_

"You look so at peace there," I murmured, looking at the last frame before Dusk died.

_"Dusk was in a lot of pain at the end there…her, our, spark was starting to overload…she's lucky she got to the Well when she did,"_

"Still doesn't make it feel better," I grumbled.

_"Being dead isn't _that_ bad,"_ Fyrewing shrugged, _"I can see you and Silver any time I want…instead of having to wait until nightfall."_

"But you can't touch us,"

_"True,"_

I looked up into my daughter's Love's grey eyes.

"Prima says there's a way to bring you back, to join your soul together again."

_"There is,"_ the shade replied, _"We need to get the others…and our body…over here though."_

"It's time?" I asked.

Fyrewing nodded.

_"It is time,"_

…..

Minutes later, we all stepped back into the Circle.

"Fyrewing!" Zelenka squealed, running into said Shard's arms, "I missed you,"

_"I missed you too,"_ Fyrewing replied, looking at her fellow Shards.

I was surprised that none of the other Shards noticed the resemblance between Fyrewing and my daughter.

And it happened.

"Fyrewing," Firestorm started, looking at the Love Shard and then at Dusk, "You…you look like _her_,"

_"I have been trying to tell you this, but you would not listen,"_ Fyrewing sighed, _"Sisters…we are not the souls of ones who lived before. In fact, we are the soul of _one_ person. Dusk is the holder of our soul. We are the seven Shards of her soul that were scattered throughout the Infinite, waiting for Dusk's three champions to save her."_

"And now that they're here?" Starblade asked.

_"We are to resurrect Dusk, she needs us, and we need her,"_

"And if we don't want to go?" Firestorm demanded.

Fyrewing's face was impassive. And what she said next chilled my blood.

_"Then we die,"_

The other six shards turned towards Lightwave, who had gone pale.

"Lightwave?" Starlight asked.

"She...she's telling the truth," the Honesty Shard whispered.

"We…we're dying?" Zelenka asked.

"I don't want to die!" Starblade shrieked.

_"Then we must reunite and save Dusk,"_ Fyrewing said, _"And we have but a few minutes to do it,"_

The other Shards looked at one another and then nodded.

Fyrewing turned to Ben.

_"Place Dusk on the dais," _she ordered, then turned to her sisters, _"Stand around her,"_

Everyone did as ordered. And the Shards joined hands.

And suddenly, Zelenka started to sing.

_"Like a dream, the tree of life _

_Covers me and dulls my eyes_

_I fall asleep a thousand nights before I wake,"_

Fyrewing joined her, creating a haunting harmony as the other six Shards voiced a soaring background.

_"Free to rise again_

_Hand in hand against all odds_

_We'll overcome_

_The Future we've begun_

_For the first time in this life_

_Don't have to fight to feel alive!"_

Suddenly, all Seven Shards shone with bright light. It got brighter and brighter until suddenly…

The light died, leaving us alone with Dusk on the dais.

We ran over to her, hoping that she had been raised.

I put a hand to her throat, checking for a pulse…

Nothing.

I shook my head.

Ben's face grew hard.

"Jack, Michael…put your hands over her spark," he ordered.

"There's only room for one hand," Darby protested, "We'll…

"No. Uh uh," I growled, "I'm not getting shocked again!"

"Do you want her to die?" Ben snapped.

"No," both Darby and I admitted.

"Then shut up and do as I say,"

I put my hand on Dusk's spark, Darby hesitated only for a moment…before placing his hand on mine.

I screamed as the shock ran through my system. Darby's howl joined mine. Ben put his hand on top of ours and pressed down, jolting the shock into Dusk's spark.

"Ok, you," he growled, pushing down, "And your constant pranking,"

Push.

"And your stupid nobility,"

Push.

"And your fragging stubbornness,"

Push.

"Come on!" he shouted, pushing frantically, "COME ON!"

Dusk jolted, but other than that, she didn't move.

"Come on," he whispered as Darby and I removed our hands.

Nothing.

"She's gone," I whispered.

"C'mon, Ben," Darby whispered, "We were too late,"

We had just turned around…

"I had a dream," a faint, weak voice moaned.

We whipped around, just in time to see Dusk's eyes flutter open.

"Dusk!" Ben breathed, running over to her.

"You were insulting me, Ben," Dusk murmured, halfheartedly glaring at him, "Repeatedly."

"Crazy, right?" he smirked.

"No," she sighed, putting her head back down on the dais, "Kinda makes sense."

"C'mon, Firebrand," Ben whispered, helping her up, "Welcome back to the land of the living,"

**And she's back! Now...we just have to get Morgana out of the way...right? Oh and Just a note...Dusk's sparksong has changed from Blackheart to Flight. Thanks to Guardian of Azarath for that.  
**

**Song in title: ****_To Feel Alive _by IAMEVE (saw the Percy Jackson movie and I thought that the song was appropriate)  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. Light 'Em Up

**Dusk has awakened...but what's going on at Iadail? Will they get out of the Infinite in time? Let's find out!  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 12

Light 'Em Up

Ben POV

"My aching head," Dusk groaned as I hauled her up to her feet.

"Be grateful you can feel that head," I smiled.

"I am," Dusk replied as she took a step…and stumbled.

We caught her right as her wings flared to help her balance.

And that's when I noticed something different about those wings.

They were still the familiar dusty gold color, but the primaries looked like they were scorched black. I mean, the very edges of the wings were deep black, then they faded to brown, then a deep red, then orange and finally the gold.

There were also tiny gold specks that upon closer inspection looked like glyphs.

Dusk shrugged, folding said wings back.

"Guess I'm a little different, huh?" she asked.

I nodded as I brushed back a thin strand of bangs dyed energa blue.

"At least we won't have to worry about you dying," Jack said, hiding his barely visible hand behind his back.

Dusk noticed he was hiding something and frowned.

"What's going on," she demanded.

"Hmm?" Jack asked, "No, nothing's wrong,"

"I can always do a quick scan of your processor Jack," she warned.

He paused for a second, sighed…and drew out his hand.

Or, the outline of his hand.

"Dear Primus," Dusk breathed, "What…"

"He's fading away…and he'll disappear completely unless we get out of the Infinite," Michael said, putting an arm on Dusk's shoulder, "Like now,"

"It took us three days to get here!" Jack protested, "We're not going to make it!"

Dusk frowned.

"Didn't Prima tell you that the way you come in isn't the way you get out?" she asked.

We all stared at her.

"Guess not," she sighed, "Anyway…the way out is just a few miles from here. It's like a one way door. Once you come in, you can't go out that door, you have to find the other one."

She started walking, albeit very shaky on her legs.

"We'll end up right outside Iadail,"

I turned to Jack and Michael, who were slowly making their way towards us.

Dusk turned around.

"C'mon!" she shouted, "We've got to get you out of here,"

Jack stopped and started wobbling.

"And there go the feet," he said, falling forwards.

I caught him as he fell and slung his arm over my shoulders. I could hear his spark thrumming frantically.

"Oh Primus it's getting worse," I heard him whisper, fear spiking his voice as tears started falling, "Ben…I'm scared,"

"We'll get out of here," I promised as we started out of the Circle, "I promise,"

"Dad?" Dusk asked, "can you get us to the Gate?"

Michael looked at us and shook his head.

"My alt is too small for everyone to get on," he said, "and I'm still kinda weak from the Watcher,"

Dusk nodded.

"I can't transform yet," she admitted, "Still kinda light headed…so I guess we get to walk…jog…"

Jack gave a soft whimper of pain. I patted his shoulder and the three of us started towards the exit.

* * *

Jack POV

I could see the doorway now…but I couldn't tell anyone.

Why?

Well, most of myself had faded by the time we got that close.

Every now and then my vision would flick between where I was at and where Michael was.

I started seeing more and more of his memories.

Cradling Bryse in my arms as he coughed up energa in the middle of the street, sparring with Silver and then kissing her after she beat me, running across desert sands after Silver as Moranthi shot at her, battling a Sorun for the first time in Autari form, it's faceplate melting underneath my servo.

I hated this. I didn't like seeing memories that weren't mine. I didn't like making Ben carry me because Michael would have shocked me. Heck, I didn't like _fading_ away!

I knew we'd split apart once we got out of the Infinite…but there was that small voice whispering in the back of my head…

_What if you don't?_

* * *

Michael POV

The four of us had just made it to the door when it happened.

Ben stumbled and fell from the sudden loss of Darby's weight…

And I fell to my knees yelling in pain as another mind was forced into my own.

Getting the Key to Point Sigma's counterpart, having it glow brightly in my hand, going to Cybertron with Dusk and Arcee, saving Optimus, finding out I wasn't human, freaking out about that, Relic Hunt, Star Saber, getting captured and taken back to Cybertron, wait, the Base _exploded_? Guess that's why Optimus is thicker than Tomosal.

Darby's conscious smacked me upside the head mentally. I smacked him back.

Getting hunted down by that dragon thing and then seeing a 'Con that looked like Megatron.

_"Draconus_,"

Whatever, Darby.

_Draconus_ (happy Darby?) nearly killing Dusk and Darby stabbing him, Kal-El arriving at Base and Darby being a stubborn git about it (well you were)…

Teaming up with Draconus to take down someone called Zod, watching as this Zod person took down Darby's family, watching as he kicked our other counterpart around like a toy.

I felt Darby's hatred towards him and I didn't blame him.

This guy came close to the same evil that lunatic that _dared_ call himself my father had. Close. Not quite.

So many memories…and then he finally settled.

"Where's Jack?" Dusk demanded.

"Get. Us. Out," I ground out, holding my head, "NOW!"

I felt someone's hands…Ben's I think…grab me by the shoulders and push me outside of the Infinite.

The pressure on my mind ceased and I heard a second thud on the cool grass outside the Infinite.

"Owww…Primus my head!" Darby moaned.

"Speak for yourself!" I groaned.

"I am!"

"You're ok!" Dusk yelled, grabbing me and holding me in an embrace before letting me go and embracing Darby, "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

"Not planning on it," he answered.

"Hey, guys?" Ben asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

I turned around and faced the direction he was looking.

Iadail…

And it was under siege.

"How did we get here?" I asked.

"The Infinite is everywhere, the entrance from the living world is on Darksphere, the exits…they go wherever the person originated from," Dusk answered, eyes narrowing and shining with a slight gold tone, "Morgana has laid siege to Iadail…the Autaris are outnumbered,"

"She didn't even give us our seven days of mourning," I growled, "You _died_! Our Daughter! We're entitled to some time to mourn,"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Dusk sighed, "I'm back now,"

"But what can we do to help the Autaris?" Darby asked.

Dusk gave a wicked grin.

"I have my ways," she answered mysteriously.

She turned towards the Infinite's door and called out in Cybreian.

_"The Time has come for the sleepers to awake!"_ she yelled, hands up.

I saw shapes move within the Gateway…

And a shape I recognized came out.

A dark-haired, olive skinned, blue eyed young woman.

My breath caught.

"Gabbi?" I asked.

The Halfling gave a mischievous grin.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easy?" she teased, crossing her arms.

"You're dead,"

"Was," she shrugged turning to Dusk, "We're ready,"

Dusk gave a sad smile.

"Come out," she called.

A silver mech that looked like Sideslash skated out of the Gate, a gold mech that could've been his twin came from behind him…

"Hey 'Sides," Dusk beamed.

"Hey Firebrand," the silver mech smiled.

A nightmare black mech followed them, followed by a teal femme.

Darby's eyes went wide.

"Uncle Aaron…Aunt Mia?" he breathed, "I mean…Ironhide and Chromia?"

"Nephew," the mech greeted as the femme bent down to see him.

"You're 'Lita's son…" the femme smiled, "You look like Optimus though,"

"I get that a lot," Darby admitted.

"Jazz! Cliff!" Ben suddenly shouted as a red mech and a smaller, silver mech stepped out.

My breath caught as I saw a light blue mech and a silver, feathery-winged femme step out.

"Seri and Omega," I breathed.

Prima's two natural children.

And more and more mechs, femmes and…even some humans came out of the rift.

Soon…we had an army.

"We have an army," I said, "But what do we do now?"

"Dawn approaches," Seri answered, "We wait until the sun rises,"

"And we march to the invaders," Omega growled, her energa blue optics narrowing angrily.

"Morgana is strong," Dusk called out, "But there is one thing we have that she doesn't…"

She looked at the army amassed in front of her.

"We have the Creator's hand with us," she finished, "When Solari rises above the Mountains of the Moon and places his golden hands upon Iadail's silver walls, we will march,"

She unsheathed her sword, her _Karia_.

"Even though we may fall, even though spears will be shaken, shields splintered. Today will be a sword day, a red day…"

Solari suddenly rose from the east.

"And the sun rises!" Seri shouted.

"Go now! March now! Run for ruin and a red dawn!" Omega roared.

And we charged.

* * *

Silver POV

"Lady Silver," a guard cried, "the third wall has fallen!"

A memory surfaced, unbidden to my mind.

_"If it's a fight Morgana wants, then it's a fight she will get," I growled, looking up at Healer, "Prepare for battle, Iadail has not fallen in over a thousand years and the Maker send my spark to the deepest spot in the Abyss if I'm the one who let it fall,"_

_"I'm coming too," Dusk said, catching up to me._

_"No, you're too vulnerable now," I snapped, "Stay in the palace."_

_"Fat chance,"_

_"I'll let you come…when third wall of Iadail falls," I growled._

Tears sprang into my eyes.

Was it only seven days ago?

"Lady Silver?"

I turned to the guard.

"Get my armor," I ordered, "Tell the troops to keep fighting. I'm coming,"

I turned back towards the window, watching the aggressors attacking my people, my city, and I knew there was nothing I could do.

"Silver?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned around and faced my daughter's friends.

Amber, Sean, Dr. Williams, Nakadai, and Esquivel.

"The explosions," Esquivel started, "They…well…"

I gave a soft smile.

"Don't worry, Rafael, everything will be alright,"

I hope.

"Dr. Williams, will you take them to my quarters?" I asked, "They're heavily fortified…Morgana will never be able to get in,"

The dark haired doctor nodded and she herded the children out.

"Have you heard anything from Michael, Ben and Jack?" Amber asked.

I shook my head.

I hadn't heard anything from them since they left.

There was a loud boom and a servant ran in.

"The fourth wall, Milady," she whimpered, "They've broken through,"

I shook my head, tears flowing and I turned towards the window.

There is no hope.

"We are all going to die," I whispered.

And then the sun came up.

Something shot upwards from the sun, a streak of golden light. Everyone, Autari, Autobot, Human, Halfling, Sorun, looked up at the streak…

And it slammed back down right in the midst of the enemy soldiers.

A shockwave of gold shot from the impact point…

When it cleared…a shape knelt in the center of a large crater.

My hands shot to my mouth as the smoke cleared.

* * *

Optimus POV

I covered my optics as the beam of light slammed down into the earth. When the light died, I began to make out a form in the midst of a crater…

The smoke began to clear…

No…this is impossible!

But it was!

The figure in the crater stood and the sunlight caught among her gold and black wings.

Sapphire blue eyes glared at the dark army.

"Guess what?" Dusk asked, "I'm back,"

She lifted her head and let out a shout.

"NOW!" she yelled.

And the eastern horizon exploded with an army of its own.

* * *

Elita POV

I ducked as a Sorun swung its blade at me, losing my balance and falling backwards onto the hard earth beneath me.

The blade began to descend…

And a teal arm caught it.

"Tsk, tsk, you _really_ need to work on your technique big sister," a familiar voice chided as the arm shoved the Sorun away before blasting it in the spark.

I turned to face my savior, not believing it…but there she was.

"Chromia!" I breathed.

"In the mesh," she chuckled, helping me to my pedes.

"'Lita!" I heard Arcee yell, "Are you o…"

She stopped, optics wide as she saw who held my arm.

"M-Mia?" she asked tentatively.

Chromia grinned and the three of us embraced.

* * *

Bumblebee POV

"Heads up!" Karrick shouted, shooting at the Sorun before I could.

"Thanks," I said.

My counterpart grinned, optics sparkling.

"Just remember to watch your back," he chuckled.

A shot zipped past us.

Karrick and I both onlined our blasters and looked for the sorce.

"Ya mean like that?" a familiar voice snickered.

Karrick and I looked back…apparently the Sorun had tried to get up. He had only gotten halfway before…

"Jazz?" I asked right as a silver mech leaped down from the building.

"Hey man," he grinned.

"And what about me?" another familiar voice demanded.

"Risktaker?" Karrick asked.

"No," I said with a slight laugh, "Cliffjumper,"

* * *

Eclipt POV

I shielded my head as the masonry started to fall towards my head.

Something rammed into me and knocked me out of the way right as the stones crashed onto the street below me.

"I thought you would have moved faster than that _mi amore_," a familiar voice teased.

My eyes widened as I turned to see my rescuer…

I shook my head.

"No, no, this _has_ ta be a dream," I moaned, "No…Ah'm dead, ya, tha's it…Ah'm _dead_!"

"No you're not dead," Gabriella sighed, picking me up, "Well, not yet anyway,"

"Ah watched ya die,"

"Yep,"

"An' Morgana stabbed ya,"

"Yep,"

"So that means Ah'm dead!"

"Nope," Gabriella answered, kissing my lips, "A dead girl kiss like that?"

"N-no," I admitted, and then I threw myself into her arms, "Ah missed ya, Gabbi,"

"I missed you too, Eclipt," she answered.

* * *

Amber POV

"Amber get back!" Smokescreen ordered.

I knew I shouldn't have snuck out…but I wanted to see what that light was.

A blast separated me from my guardian just for an instant…but it was long enough just for a Soruns to snatch me up.

"AMBER!" Smokescreen screamed.

"Ah, ah, ah, Autobot," the Sorun snarled, "One more step and your human dies,"

Smokey growled, optics cold and deadly…

And then they melted into cold calm.

Uh oh.

It was times like these where he gets that deadly serial killer look on his faceplates and that gets replaced that deadly calm…

He's going into that almost-Prime mode.

He had that _same_ look on his faceplate that Jack, Dusk, and Optimus had when they were _ticked _off.

"Now," the Sorun smirked, "lower your weapons and the brat…"

A shot cut him off. Permanently.

A large servo that _wasn't_ Smokey's grabbed me. I thrashed in said servo until…

"_No_ _one_ threatens my girl," _Sunny's_ voice snarled, _"No one_,"

"Sunstreaker?" Smokescreen whispered.

I turned around and immediately broke into tears.

Sunny gently stroked my head with a fingertip.

"Hey Am, I'm back," he whispered.

* * *

Dusk POV

I put a lot of fear into the Sorun forces.

Morgana apparently told them that I was dead.

And you know what?

I absolutely loved this.

"Morgana!" I called, "Come out and face me you coward!"

The Soruns stiffened, none of them wanting to move.

I stood, swords unsheathed, and glared at them.

"Either you give Morgana up," I snarled, "Or I cut you down to get to her. Your choice,"

I twirled my blades, letting the sun catch on them.

"And I'm not particularly picky on which method I use," I finished.

Yeah…they scattered.

Jeeze, am I really that scary looking?

Guess so.

I stalked forwards, the Soruns parted like the Red Sea before Moses…

Until Morgana was the only one left.

I have to admit, she was very beautiful…it was a dark, terrible kind of beauty. Something you'd see in a natural disaster or a predator.

"Dusk Greyman," Morgana said, looking me over, "Yer lookin' very good for someone who jus' died less than a week ago,"

"Just lucky I guess," I shrugged, "Now, you…you've caused my family so much pain…not even allowing them the proper time to morn me,"

"Which they donna need,"

"It still would have eased their minds a bit," I snapped, "And you ripped that away from them,"

"They ripped ma Da away from _me_!" she shrieked.

"Do you think he wanted to be an evil Warlord?" I growled, "Maybe he's _fine_ the way he is."

"Shut yer yap!" she snarled.

"Fine then," I growled, "Let our blades do the talking,"

"Aye," Morgana replied, unsheathing a _Karia_ that also had a deadly grace about it, a pale violet glow shone around it.

And we both charged at each other.

Our blades clashed showering both of us in sparks as we struggled to push each other back. I grit my teeth as Morgana pressed against me, pushing me back, but she when it came to locking blades, my opponents had been stronger. I let out a yell and pushed her back with a sudden show of force, causing her to stumble back slightly.

She glared up at me and readied her blade, and the two of us circled each other calmly. No sudden charges this time. Instead Morgana eyed me for faults in my form while I did the same with her. As far as I could tell she had no easy weaknesses that I could exploit, her guard was good and strong and she was light on her feet.

I narrowed my eyes at her holding my own blades steady, daring her to make a move. I should have paid better attention to my environment though. I suddenly stumbled slightly as I stepped over a piece of shattered metal armor. I quickly recovered, but it was too late. Morgana used my temporary weakness to her advantage and leaped out at me, blade raised over head.

I barely raised my blades in time and deflected the blow, turning on my heel and kicking her in the stomach. Morgana doubled over with a heaving cough as I spun again and roundhouse kicked her across the face, sending her skidding across the ground. She shifted and slid on her feet, glaring at me as she stood back up.

She raised a finger to her lip and touched at a dab of energa that was dripping from her lips. She looked at it and then flicked her grey-violet eyes at me. Something told me she was done playing around now.

"Been a while since Ah've seen ma own energa," she said calmly.

And then all Pit broke loose.

She charged at me fast and leapt forwards again blade raised up. And again I deflected the blow. But when I went to kick her, she grabbed my leg and flipped over me, slamming me face first into the ground. I let out a pained hiss as I bit my tongue. My focus on my injured appendage was interrupted though, by the sound of steel on steel.

I turned on my back to see Morgana raising her blade over head to try and strike me down.

I don't think so.

Thinking fast, I spun on my back kicking my legs out. It didn't knock her over, but it did cause her to stumble back long enough for me to get off my aft and attack her.

Our blades flashed through the air faster than I ever had fought before, matching each of Morgana's attacks blow for blow. Neither of us where managing to land a hit on the either, instead sending sparks flying everywhere with each blow.

Suddenly, Morgana let out a yell and I was flung away from her by an invisible force, my feet skidding against the ground.

"Ah am through playin' games child!" she screamed and lunged at me.

Huh, guess I ticked her off.

I dodged back at her lunge and slammed her sword to the side, holding out a fist while she recovered. Fire danced along my fingers and shot out in an inferno that engulfed the Halfling. For several seconds I managed to keep this up before the flames died down and... Morgana was gone!

I looked around stunned for any sign of the Sorun, when my super hearing _finally _put itself to good use. I dodged to the side right as Morgana cut through the area where I had been standing moments ago from behind. She glared at me angrily, her sword held at the ready.

I felt my wings shift on my back and decided to take this fight to the air. My gold and black wings unfurled and with a single downward stroke, launched me into the air. Morgana let out a frustrated yell and unfurled her own wings, shooting after me.

Who knew she had them?

I didn't get that high before she struck up at me, her blade bouncing off my own. I kicked her back and used my wings to put some distance from her before she recovered. I could feel my blades vibrating with energy at that point, and dive bombed morgana, who was still lower than me.

My blades erupted into fire as they clashed with Morgana's own blade, and the clash of steel on steel echoed through the battle field. I let out a loud yell and kicked at her chest. She dodged the kick and twisted out of our lock, winging her way up above me, trying to get the higher ground. Oh no you don't.

With a loud whoosh I took off after her, quickly gaining and grabbing her foot. She looked down at me and started kicking with her free foot before I grabbed that too. Taking a page out of Kal's book, I started spinning in the air, whirling Morgana around me as she screamed at me indignantly. With a final yell, I flung her towards the ground hearing her curse at me as she plummeted.

I followed after her, gliding to the ground as she crashed into the battlefield with a loud boom, kicking up dirt and sparks as she landed. I approached her landing sight only to have her charge out of the billowing clouds of dust barehanded and punching me in the gut.

I doubled over in time to receive a knee from her and whipped backwards falling on my aft. I blinked the stars out of my vision as I felt her place her foot on my neck with an angry look on her face.

"Yer quite tha fighter Greyman. Pity it had ta end like this," she growled and lifted her sword off the ground.

Instead of responding with my own witty retort as usual, I instead flung a piece of fire at her face, causing her to cry out in pain as the flame burnt her eye. It was enough of a distraction that I was able to kick her legs out and knock her on the floor. She tried getting up, eyes still shut, when I slammed my knee into her stomach and crossed both of my swords over her neck.

"Now, it's over," I told her as she looked blearily at me in surprise.

I had done it.

The war was over.

…

"So what was it like?" Amber asked after we had all finally sat down outside the palace gates to take a rest.

I had gotten changed into a new outfit. For some reason…I didn't like wearing the old clothes I had. I had died in them…they didn't feel clean.

"It was…peaceful," I smiled, remembering the Infinite, then I looked around at everyone, my family, from both sides of the universal divide, "But I'm glad to be back."

"Did you...meet anyone?" she asked, her voice sounded hopeful.

I smiled and nodded.

"Besides the obvious," I started, looking at 'Sides, Gabbi, Sunny, and 'Hide, "Yeah I did,"

"Who else did you meet?" my mom asked.

I closed my eyes and focused back and remember what I'd seen, and who I'd spoken to after Gabriella.

"You will give the people and ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you. They will stumble, they will fall. But in time, you will help them accomplish wonders. In time, they will join you in the sun."

"That sounds very profound..." Dad said, arching an eyebrow. "Who said it?"

"Jor-El," I answered, remembering.

The others reacted pretty much how i expected them to, at least those who recognized the name, namely Team Prime.

"Wait, what? You met Jor-El? Kal's father?" Arcee asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"I met both Jor-El and his wife, Lara, I was able to see Kal's life on earth, well, his earth, how he learned to use his powers...what happened on that train during his first encounter with MECH...Although, watching him throw Soundwave through several decks, _and_ the main Flight Deck, of the Nemesis...now _that _was funny."

I chuckled, and noticed several members of Team Prime snickering.

Then I continued, "And I saw what happened after we'd sent Kal, Kara, June, Wheeljack and Arcee back through to their dimension...seems he had a run-in with some lunatic named Slade Wilson, who's been watching Kal like a stalker since 1st grade, didn't work out too well for Slade though."

I took a brief pause to collect my thoughts.

"How could you have seen all this though? They're from another dimension." Elita asked.

I shrugged.

"I guess, the best way to put it, is that the afterlife is basically a plain that exists outside of space-time, so if you're dead, you're not bound by dimensional limit,"

Then I remembered what else Jor-El had said to me, and I smiled.

"Jor also said I've got a lot of Kara in me, especially my sense of humor," I chuckled again as I remembered the pranks I'd seen Kara pull, "She's already pranked their Ratchet, reprogrammed his Vocalizer so he could only speak high-pitched German. Heh, Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"And you're never going to!" Ratchet cut in, glaring at me, I grinned evilly back at him.

"Like you could stop me. Or you might wake up from recharge one morning to find to find yourself covered in magnetic ball bearings painted to look like Scraplets,"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Kara already did," I replied.

"What?" Ben asked, stifling a chuckle of his own.

"Yeah, she already did that to Bulkhead, their Bulkhead," I replied, feeling a great sense of pride in my young Kryptonian student's pranking skills as I saw our Bulkhead shudder.

"Glad that wasn't me. May Primus have mercy on their Sparks..."

That got a good laugh out of everyone.

"Jor-El and Lara also wanted me to give Kal and Kara a message, in the event we see them again. They wanted me to tell them, that they're very proud of what they've managed to accomplish, and that they're watching over both of them," I looked around at everyone, they were all smiling, and Sirius' tail was wagging, thumping against the floor,

I then turned to Jack and my father.

"Now then," I growled sternly, all trace of humor gone.

Everyone looked at me cautiously.

Yeah, you should be scared.

"Exactly _when_ were you two going to tell me that you two are counterparts?" I asked, fixing both of them with a glare.

"Wait...WHAT?!" practically everyone in the room shouted at once, except for my dad, Jack, and Ben.

My dad and my adopted brother exchanged a look of worry.

"Scrap," they both said in unison.

"Yeah, scrap," I growled.

"Run?" Jack asked.

"No, just a very brisk walk…" Dad corrected.

And they both bolted out of the room.

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Cowards," I chuckled.

"Maybe," Ben laughed, wrapping an arm around me, "But I'm not sure that's the most pressing matter of the day,"

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no," he smiled, getting up and digging in his pocket, "This is,"

He got in front of me and kneeled down, pulling out a thin, diamond band. I smiled gently. I remember when he did this the first time…now there is nothing to stop him.

"Dusk Andromeda Starfighter Greyman," Ben started, "Will you marry me?"

I held his hand and lifted him up.

"Yes," I answered, "With all my heart,"

Ben slipped the ring on my finger and the two of us came into a passionate kiss as my family and people cheered.

**I've got the last chapter written and I'll post it as soon as I get done typing.  
**

**Song in title: ****_My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up) _by Fall Out Boy  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	13. Aníron Undómiel

**I have finally gotten to write the scene I've been wanting to do for SO long! Hope y'all enjoy...oh and there's a little surprise at the end here...  
**

**I forgot to last chapter so I'll say it here. Thanks to Rapidfyrez for the fight scene last chapter!**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Epilogue

Aníron Undómiel

I Desire Evenstar

Seven months later

Authoress POV

The main hall of Iadail palace was decorated with silver and blue and white. There was not a single place left open within the room…and the courtyard outside was packed with Cybreians and Humans alike.

Ben fidgeted nervously, his feet tapping the silver stairs. Jack put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Calm down, Ben," he chastised, "It's gonna be fine,"

"Sorry," Ben muttered.

"Shouldn't she be coming out already?" Amber whispered softly from the opposite side of the aisle way.

"Who knows how long Cybreian femmes take to get ready?" Sideswipe muttered, rolling his eyes, "Probably as long as you human femmes do,"

"Watch it 'Sides," Sunstreaker warned, looking nervously at the dark glare his former charge was giving his twin, "Human femmes can be quite nasty when angered,"

"Yeah, well…"

"Shh!" Sean hissed, "Look! Here she comes!"

Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the now opening doors. Little Avalon was the first to come out in her silver and blue dress, spreading light colored petals from a tiny basket.

And following her was Michael…who had his arm linked with Dusk's.

The reborn Halfling's snowy gown trailed far behind her, tiny diamonds threaded along the bodice and the train threw multi-colored sparks onto the walls and the gathering, a gossamer veil covered her visage, only the slight glow thrown off from her eyes shone through. Her gold and blackened wings were folded neatly behind her back as she and her father progressed.

As they made it to the alter, Michael gave his eldest daughter a light kiss on the cheek and shook Ben's hand as he let the Latino young man take his daughter and lead her up the stairs.

The couple shot a nervous but happy glance at one another as the minister began the vows.

"Do you, Benjamin Javier Tomás Rafael Castora, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do," Ben smiled.

"And do you, Dusk Andromeda Starfighter Greyman, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes," Dusk replied, "I most certainly do,"

"Will the rings be presented?" the minister asked.

Amber handed Dusk a thick silver band, engraved with Cybreian glyphs speaking of the Seven Pillars that Prima had set for her Covenant, the same standards that Dusk and Ben would hold their marriage to. Jack handed Ben a delicate silver band engraved with the flowing script that the thicker band had.

Ben took Dusk's hand.

"Now, repeat after me," the minister started, "With this ring, I thee wed,"

"With this ring, I thee wed," Ben smiled as he slipped the band onto Dusk's finger, where it glowed with a brilliant light before dying down.

"Dusk," the minister said, "Repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed,"

Dusk took Ben's hand and started to slip the ring on his finger.

"With this ring, I thee w…"

There was a loud crash and both Halfling and Human were sent tumbling down into each other's arms.

A loud, lovely, but _evil_ laugh flowed into the room.

"Ya canna get rid o' me _tha'_ easy Evenstar!" the voice cackled.

"Morgana!" Eclipt snarled, looking around for his sister.

"Good luck finding me…" Morgana laughed.

There was the sound of a Bridge opening and Dusk vaguely saw a blaze of white energy before it winked out.

Fear rooted in her spark as she realized what had happened.

"We need to get to Second Earth. _NOW!_" she shouted.

….

Minutes later, Team Prime, along with Xavier and Avalon (under the latter's, and her mother's, insistence) stepped back into the Autobot Base.

Dusk crossed her arms as she looked around, her black leather jacket rustling as she moved.

"I'm sorry that this happened," she admitted to Ben.

"Aw, its ok," he murmured, "As soon as Morgana is put on ice, we'll finish where we left off,"

The Halfling gave a slight smile as her wings twitched uneasily.

"There's nothing here," Xavier announced, "Morgana must have Bridged somewhere else."

"Maybe you're right," Dusk nodded, "But…where would she have…"

_"Autobot Base Beta, this is former Autobot Base Omega!"_ a familiar female voice yelled.

"Was that…?" Ben started.

_"We are in need of assistance, I repeat, in need of assistance!"_

"It _is_!" Amber breathed.

"Is what!?" Avalon demanded, "Sounds like Mommy,"

"One of our allies from another dimension," Jack explained, "Could it be possible Morgana escaped there?"

"Shh!" Dusk hissed.

_"Jasper has fallen, Kal and Kara have been captured by the 'Cons, and Megatron's fortress has destroyed several cities. We need your assistance, please do you copy!?"_

"We hear you, Arcee," Dusk growled into the comm. "Those 'Cons better start praying to Primus…"

Her eyes glowed bright gold.

"Because we're going to be sending them on a one way trip to the Pit,"

She turned to the rest of the gathering, then looked up at Optimus.

The Prime gave her a nod.

"Ratchet, activate the Bridge," Dusk ordered, and the Medic did so, "Autobots, Autaris…roll out,"

She and Ben joined hands, their engagement ringed hands clinking together.

_"Hang in there Kal, Kara,"_ Dusk thought as the two ran into the Bridge together, _"We're coming."_

**So now you know :) Stay tuned for another crossover between me an Rapidfyrez...it'll be the next time you see these guys...unless I get going on Pool Party :)  
**

**Song in title: ****_Aníron_ by Enya  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
